Un secret bien gardé
by WhityPenguin
Summary: Drago a besoin d'aide, seul Severus Rogue peut lui permettre d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. Encore faut-il s'y faire accepter... Mais pour quelle raison a-t-il besoin d'eux ? Quel est ce secret qui lient les Malefoy et pour lequel ils sont prêts à se sacrifier ?
1. Chapter 1 : Une entrevue

Chapitre 1 : Une entrevue

Il devait le faire. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il avait pris sa décision, cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine. Il savait que c'était la volonté de ses parents également, même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'occasion de le lui dire. S'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais. Ha mais pourquoi était-ce si dur ?! Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant !

Il savait pourquoi il n'avait fait que repousser cette entrevue. Il savait qu'en faisant ce premier pas, il serait amené à en faire beaucoup d'autres par la suite. Il savait aussi que cela le contraindrait à fréquenter des gens dont il s'était fait un point d'honneur de détester. Il savait que sa vie ne serait plus du tout la même.

Il respira un grand coup. Cela faisait quelques jours que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils voyaient bien qu'il était tracassé, mais il ne leur disait rien. Ils étaient toujours entourés de tous ces bouffons… Ils n'étaient pas capables de faire quelque chose sans devoir lui demander avant s'ils avaient le droit ! Comment, dans ses conditions, aurait-il eu l'occasion de parler à Blaise ou Pansy ? Enfin… Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, une fois son entrevue passée ce soir-là, il se sentira déjà beaucoup mieux et prendra peut-être le temps d'en informer ses deux amis.

C'était déjà la fin du repas, Drago dut prétexter un devoir à faire pour ne pas rentrer en même temps que les autres à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il s'était caché quelques minutes dans un placard à balais, pour être sûr que personne ne le verrait.

\- « Merde, mon vieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… T'es pas obligé… »

Il marmonnait pour lui-même, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis, il se mit à rire de la situation :

\- « Idiot. Bien sûr que tu dois le faire. Pour une fois que tu peux jouer les héros et voler son rôle à Saint-Potter… »

Lorsqu'il jugea que le couloir s'était assez dégagé, il sortit et sans que personne n'ait le temps de le voir, il se faufila vers les escaliers et descendit aux cachots. En quelques minutes, il fut devant la porte du maitre des potions. Il se donna encore du courage en se parlant à soi-même, prenant le temps de remettre ses idées en place et puis, sans y réfléchir sinon il allait encore se dégonfler, il toqua à la porte. Ses doigts avaient à peine effleuré le bois, pourtant il entendit clairement le professeur Rogue l'autoriser à entrer. Il entra rapidement dans le local, à nouveau de peur que quelqu'un le voit. Il était trop paranoïaque, il savait que personne ne l'aurait soupçonné de quelque chose s'il allait voir Rogue, tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

Le professeur était à son bureau, en train de corriger des devoirs. Sa plume volait sur les parchemins, hachurant de temps à autre des lignes ou faisant de grandes croix. Drago n'avait pas bougé, il n'osait pas s'avancer. Rogue le laissa poireauter encore quelques minutes, le temps de ricaner sur deux copies, avant de relever la tête.

\- « Ce n'est pas en prenant racine devant ma porte que vous serez plus avancé, M Malefoy. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Les paroles de Rogue agirent comme un électrochoc sur Drago qui alla alors jusqu'au bureau du professeur, en gardant toutefois ses distance avec celui-ci. Sa gorge était toute sèche, il fermait ses poings afin de stopper le tremblement de ses mains. Il devait absolument se ressaisir, ce comportement n'était pas digne de lui !

Severus Rogue semblait se rendre compte de l'état de son élève et ne prit pas la peine de le calmer, au contraire il souriait sadiquement en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

\- « Professeur Rogue… Je… J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

\- « Une faveur ? Pensez-vous vraiment, M Malefoy, que cela soit approprié étant donné votre situation ? » Il prenait un malin plaisir à le déstabiliser. Il avait beau apprécier Drago, il n'en restait pas moins un élève.

\- « Professeur. Vous devez m'aider ! » Drago commençait à vraiment perdre ses moyens, il voyait que Rogue n'était pas plus ouvert que ça à la conversation, mais il devait absolument faire en sorte que celui-ci s'implique !

\- « Et comment ? Vous avez besoin du thème de prochain devoir ? Si c'est cela que vous désirez, je crains devoir vous… »

\- « S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! » Il avait crié ses paroles sans faire exprès. Cela fit plisser les yeux de Rogue qui s'était penché sur son bureau, le scrutant de son regard. « S'il vous plait, professeur, vous devez… » Drago respira un grand coup, il ne servait à rien de retarder ce moment encore plus longtemps : « Vous devez me mettre en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix. »

La conséquence de ses paroles fut immédiate : Rogue parut d'abord surpris avant d'être en colère.

\- « Excusez-moi ? Puis-je savoir en quoi cela me concerne ? Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à faire de cela ? »

\- « Mais professeur, vous devez… ! »

\- « IL SUFFIT ! Je ne dois rien du tout, M Malefoy. » Le ton du professeur était cassant, les yeux de Drago se faisaient suppliant, il était complétement perdu. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette bande. Et que je sache, le Maitre vous a fait l'honneur de vous apposer sa marque cet été. Cela ne vous enorgueillit-il pas assez ? » Ces derniers mots étaient clairement sarcastiques. Drago comprenait que Rogue ne puisse pas tout lui révéler maintenant, mais il était désespéré et il était le seul vers qui il osait se tourner.

\- « Professeur, vous savez tout comme moi ce que ça signifie réellement. Vous savez qu'il y a… autre chose. » Rogue était sur le point de répliquer lorsque Drago se rapprocha pour poser ses points sur le bureau et reprendre la parole : « Je le fais pour elle ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire… Personne d'autre n'est au courant, vous savez tout ce qu'elle risque ! Si le Maitre des Ténèbres venait à apprendre son existence… Severus, s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous êtes dans l'Ordre. Cela fait des mois que je prépare tout ça, je… » Drago ne savait plus quoi rajouter, il était à bout. Si Rogue lui refusait son aide, il n'avait plus d'autres possibilités.

Rogue resta silencieux quelques minutes, Drago avait rentré la tête entre ses épaules et regardait le sol d'un air abattu. Le silence s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se lève et contourne son bureau pour se placer à côté de Drago. Il attendit que ce dernier daigne relever la tête pour le regarder avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Vous ne devez révéler cela à personne, je dis bien personne. Si quelqu'un est au courant, ne fut-ce que de l'existence de cette entrevue, je vous ferais tuer Drago. » L'interpellé hocha la tête. Il savait qu'on ne rigolait plus, il ne devait pas prendre les mots à la légère. « Vous ne ferez rien. Dans trois semaines, ce sont les vacances de Noël. Vous direz à vos parents dans une lettre que vous ne rentrerez pas au manoir, vous viendrez me rejoindre dans mon bureau et de là on ira la chercher. »

\- « Et ensuite ? »

Rogue l'assassinat du regard pour l'avoir interrompu. Drago se mordit la joue intérieure pour se punir de sa maladresse. Il devait absolument réfléchir avant d'agir, les choses devenaient sérieuses et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- « Ensuite, je vous conduirai au quartier général de l'Ordre. Et je vous laisserai vous débrouiller avec eux pour expliquer la situation. »

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. Il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que le maitre des potions n'allait pas se raviser avant de demander :

\- « Sérieusement ? Vous n'allez pas leur expliquer ? Vous avez trois semaines pour ça ! »

\- « M Malefoy, sachez que ma sécurité et ma position auprès du Lord importent également et que je ne risquerais pas de les mettre en danger pour vos beaux yeux. Donc je vous aiderai à rentrer en contact avec l'Ordre, mais ce sera à vous de faire vos preuves. » Il avait dit tout cela sous un ton froid et menaçant. Drago avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- « Maintenant, sortez. » Drago fit demi-tour et au moment de franchir la porte, la main posée sur la poignée, Rogue lui dit encore : « Rien de tout cela n'a eu lieu. Si vous divulguez quoi que ce soit, cela vous coutera cher. » Drago n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le visage de Rogue et lui répondre. C'était très clair. Il sortit et regagna sa salle commune.

Sur le chemin, il remarqua que cette conversation l'avait délesté d'un poids énorme et il était soulagé d'avoir finalement trouvé une solution viable. Maintenant, un autre problème se présentait à lui : l'Ordre du Phénix. Il allait devoir les convaincre de sa bonne conduite et qu'il était de leur côté plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si ses parents étaient des mangemorts de notoriété publique, que son avant-bras gauche arborait la marque des ténèbres et que, pour couronner le tout, il allait devoir sympathiser avec Potter et sa bande… Non vraiment, se faire accepter allait être une partie de plaisir.

\- « Drago ! T'étais où ? Encore un peu et on allait presque partir à ta recherche ! » Les paroles de Pansy firent rire la bande qui l'entourait, mais n'eurent pas le mérite de défroisser le visage de Drago. Il lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne voulait voir personne et alla directement dans son dortoir.

Heureusement pour lui, personne d'autre n'y était et il savait qu'il aurait le temps avant que les garçons n'arrivent. Il sortit alors des parchemins, sa plume ainsi qu'un encrier. Il entama directement la première lettre qu'il destinait à ses parents. Toute la difficulté résidait dans la discrétion… Si sa lettre était interceptée, personne d'autre que sa mère ou son père devait être capable de la comprendre. Il fit plusieurs tentatives avant d'aboutir au résultat final :

 _Père, mère,_

 _Je ne viendrais pas vous rendre visite à Noël, je préfère me concentrer sur des devoirs qui requièrent toute mon attention ici. Ayez confiance, votre sang est entre de bonnes mains._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Drago_

Il sourit, fier du résultat. Il la cacheta et la mit immédiatement dans son sac pour l'envoyer à la première heure le lendemain matin. Il se saisit ensuite d'un autre parchemin pour rédiger sa seconde lettre celle-ci lui demanda également beaucoup de réflexion. Au bout de plusieurs essais, il avait finalement trouvé la formulation parfaite, espérant qu'elle serait comprise comme il faut :

 _N'aie crainte de la nuit celle de Noël ne sera pas réunie. Tout problème trouve rapidement sa solution._

Il savait que c'était complétement alambiqué, mais elle avait trois semaines pour la comprendre. Drago se dit que dans le pire des cas, elle aura une bonne surprise.


	2. Chapter 2 : I pick you up

Chapitre 2 : I pick you up

Le _Oxford Tutorial College_ s'imposait par sa grandeur et sa magnificence. Par certains aspects, son architecture rappelait celle de Poudlard, mais on était loin des tourelles et de la cour du château. Très peu de personnes en sortaient encore à cette heure-ci, en général les parents étaient déjà passés prendre leurs rejetons pour les ramener chez eux pour Noël.

Drago attendait sur le trottoir d'en face, les mains dans les poches de son caban dont il avait relevé le col pour se protéger du vent. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie, il aurait l'air malin d'attendre là pendant des heures comme une guigne pour rien. Il dansait un pied sur l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer. Il regarda le sol pour vérifier que son sac était encore à côté de lui lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque de vent se fit sentir, le faisant tressaillir.

Il ne savait pas exactement dans quelle galère il s'était fourré il avait dû quitter Poudlard avec la poudre de cheminette (Rogue lui avait susurré « Bonne chance. » de sa voix doucereuse, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres au moment où Drago s'en allait) et avait atterri dans une vieille bicoque à moitié abandonnée dans les alentours d'Oxford avant de se mettre en route pour l'internat sous le froid. Il pensa à ce qu'il l'attendait encore ce soir pour rejoindre l'Ordre, mais surtout pour ne pas s'y faire tuer… Il frissonna à cette pensée.

Il scruta la grande porte d'entrée en plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux y voir dans le noir qui tombait doucement sur la ville. Alors que de petits flocons commençaient à tomber, la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille elle avait un bonnet bordeaux surmonté d'un petit pompon qui lui cachait les cheveux, le reste de son visage était enseveli sous une énorme écharpe également bordeaux qui faisait deux fois le tour de son cou. Elle avait une longue veste noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux et tentait de porter sa valise avec ses grosses moufles grises, cependant celle-ci semblait assez lourde pour la jeune fille (et pour cause, elle lui arrivait quasi à la taille tellement elle était grande) et elle lui échappa des mains pour venir s'écraser sur le sol parsemé de petites taches blanches.

Drago s'abaissa pour ramasser son sac et traversa la rue quasi en courant, en vérifiant néanmoins qu'il n'y ait pas de voitures pour ne pas se faire écraser. La jeune fille ajustait son bonnet sur sa tête, l'enfonçant jusqu'aux yeux, tout en râlant sur sa valise. Elle était sur le point de s'abaisser pour la renouveler lorsque la main de Drago se saisit de la hanse et la remit debout. La jeune fille se figea avant de se redresser brusquement et de faire un pas en arrière. Elle fixa Drago quelques secondes de ses grands yeux gris avant d'abaisser son écharpe sur son menton pour dégager sa bouche. Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de parler.

\- « Drago ? » L'interpellé sourit et elle-même se mit à rire avant de lui sauter dessus, encerclant sa taille de ses bras, posant son visage contre son épaule. « Drago ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

\- « Toi aussi. » Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête, mais elle dût à peine le sentir à cause de son bonnet par contre, Drago se retrouva avec le visage mouillé à cause des flocons qui s'étaient posés sur la laine, ce qui le fit grimacer.

La jeune fille se détacha de Drago pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

\- « Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! Enfin, avec ce qu'il se passe… Tu ne devrais pas… » Elle s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir avant de lâcher : « C'était toi la lettre ? » Drago sourit de plus belle jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lui tape le haut du crâne. « Idiot ! (« Aïe ! Rha tu m'as mis de l'eau dans la nuque ! ») Je n'avais rien compris à ton charabia ! (En singeant Drago :) _N'aie crainte de la nuit celle de Noël ne sera pas réunie. Tout problème trouve rapidement sa solution._ Non mais vraiment ! »

\- « Bon t'as fini ? On doit y aller. »

\- « Non. Explique-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe. Tu n'es pas censé être ici, on n'est pas censé se voir. On n'a pas le droit ! »

\- « Je t'expliquerais en route (il prit son sac et sa valise et se mit à marcher), mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. »

La jeune fille souffla bruyamment, signe de son mécontentement. Cependant, elle ne dit plus rien, se doutant qu'elle serait mise au courant au moment opportun. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux silhouettes au bout de la rue, ils tournèrent et soudain on entendit un « Bop ! ». Si quelqu'un avait essayé de les suivre, il n'aurait trouvé personne dans la ruelle.

Ils étaient à la lisière des arbres, dans le noir, afin de rester le plus discrets possibles. Drago était vraiment angoissé, ses mains tremblaient, elles étaient moites et malgré le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il transpirait. A côté de lui, elle ne disait rien, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Drago sortit un petit parchemin scellé par de la cire où on reconnaissait le sceau de l'école de Sorcellerie. Rogue le lui avait donné juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la cheminée.

\- « Hm. Voilà quelques chose qui est singulièrement moderne. Non vraiment, de la cire, c'est super tendance. »

\- « La ferme. » Le ton de Drago était cassant, mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre de l'usage des lettres maintenant, il avait mieux à faire. La jeune fille quant à elle leva les yeux au ciel en pinçant les lèvres.

\- « Susceptible. Bon, qu'est-ce que l'autre chauve-souris t'a dit de faire exactement ? »

Drago respira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs et être sûr de ne pas se tromper. En même temps, il marmonna presque pour lui-même :

\- « Je ne dois ouvrir cette lettre que sur le Square. Je dois la lire une fois, la mémoriser, te la faire lire, ne surtout pas prononcer à haute voix. Brûler le papier. Me mettre devant les maisons 11 et 13 et penser à c qui est marqué. Puis entrer. Puis parler. Ne pas me faire tuer. »

\- « Et moi ? »

\- « Tu te tais. » Il se tourna vers elle afin de la regarder droit dans les yeux pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles : « Surtout, tu ne dis rien. Je m'occupe de tout. Rogue m'a dit qu'ils se retrouvaient en bas dans la cuisine et qu'ils seraient quasi tous là (il déglutit à ces paroles). Du coup tu m'attendras à l'entrée pour me laisser gérer la situation. »

\- « Ha d'accord. Et si ça tourne mal, je m'enfuis dans la nuit, me fais chopper par des mangemorts et trucider par Volditruc ? Génial comme plan. J'adore. » Fit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air expert.

\- « Arrête ton sarcasme, tu veux ? C'est important, on ne joue pas ici. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la rangée de maisons et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il décacheta la lettre et ouvrit le parchemin de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous les deux le lire. _12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres_. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune fille qui hocha de la tête. Il sortit sa baguette et mit le feu au parchemin qui partit immédiatement en fumée. Ils s'avancèrent alors sur la place, regardant autour d'eux afin d'apercevoir un quelconque mouvement qui aurait pu être le signe d'un danger immédiat. Ils se placèrent à la limite de l'herbe et pensèrent alors à l'adresse qu'ils venaient de lire. Puis, venant de nulle part, le numéro 12 apparut alors devant eux.

Drago sentit une main se refermée sur la sienne qu'il serra alors pour se donner du courage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il tremblait à ce point.

\- « Ça va aller… »

Drago hocha faiblement de la tête, peu convaincu. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et partir n'importe où pourvu que ce ne soit pas dans cette maison. Néanmoins, il sentit cette main dans la sienne et savait qu'il n'avait d'autres choix il devait voir les membres de l'Ordre. Ils s'avancèrent alors, trainant la valise derrière eux et montèrent le perron. La porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté et ils entrèrent alors dans la maison.

Celle-ci n'était pas dans un état impeccable, mais au moins il n'y avait personne dans les escaliers qui auraient pu leur sauter dessus. Ils firent le moins de bruits possibles en posant leurs sacs près d'eux. Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle enlevait ses moufles et son bonnet.

\- « Ne bouge pas. Ne fais pas de bruits. Que personne ne te voit. Fais attention. » Murmura-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

Drago se tourna alors vers le couloir dans lequel il s'avança. Bientôt il arriva près des escaliers qu'il entreprit de descendre. Avant de complétement disparaitre dans l'étage inférieur, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air intrigué, mais elle ne touchait à rien, tenant fermement son bonnet et ses moufles en main.

Il arriva bientôt en bas des escaliers et les brouhahas d'un repas se firent entendre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'avant-dernière marche où il était encore caché par l'obscurité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses jambes puissent autant trembler il lui semblait qu'à tout moment elles allaient céder sous son poids et qu'il tomberait telle une masse sur le sol. Il devait absolument se reprendre il était un Malefoy après tout ! Il serra ses poids pour stopper le tremblement de son corps et inspira profondément avant de relâcher tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Il s'avança alors dans la lumière et remonta doucement le couloir. Il saisit sa baguette dans une main, mais la tenait au bout des doigts on ne devait surtout pas se méprendre sur ses intentions. La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte et laissait filtrer le bruit de conversations joyeuses et animées. Sans doute étaient-ils tous en train de diner pour fêter le retour des enfants à la maison. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, mais il était temps pour lui de se montrer.

C'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il posa sa main sur la porte qu'il poussa alors doucement. Il découvrit alors une grande pièce remplit de personnes attablées, un délicieux parfum flottait dans l'air. Les conversations étaient toujours aussi animées, jusqu'à ce que soudain un regard se pose sur lui, la réaction fut immédiate.

\- « EXPELLIARMUS ! »

La baguette de Drago décolla de sa main pour atterrir dans celle de Remus Lupin qui se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la salle, tout son corps tendu. Tout le monde autour de la table dégaina à son tour sa baguette et la pointa sur l'indésirable visiteur tous arboraient un regard empli de haine dirigé vers lui. Décidément, les choses s'annonçaient mal.

\- « MALEFOY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Fit Harry.

\- « La bonne question serait de savoir comment il est entré. » La voix d'Arthur Weasley était sèche et cassante.

\- « On doit le ligoter et l'emmener loin d'ici ! »

\- « Lui effacer la mémoire avant ! » Tonks avait des cheveux rouges feu qui surprirent Drago. Il la connaissait vaguement, se rappelant que c'était sa cousine.

Plusieurs projets s'établirent encore dans le but de le virer de la maison, Drago gardait les bras levés, les mains à hauteur de la tête pour tenter de les apaiser. Autant dire que ça n'avait aucun effet. A plusieurs reprises, il avait essayé de parler, mais sans succès. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à crier :

\- « Je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire ! C'est… C'est Rogue qui m'a aidé. »

Les réactions furent encore moins gérables au seul nom de Rogue certains se mirent à le traiter de traitre, d'autres de taupe ou encore affirmait qu'il n'aurait jamais fallu lui faire confiance. Ce tohu-bohus aurait pu continuer ainsi des heures encore si Remus Lupin n'avait pas mis fin à la pagaille en amplifiant magiquement sa voix pour demander le silence.

\- « Merci. Maintenant, Drago, si tu nous expliquais comment et pourquoi tu es là. » L'interpellé paniqua encore plus il savait que personne ne l'appréciait réellement ici, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cet accueil. Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

\- « C'est Rogue. Je lui ai demandé son aide pour… pour contacter l'Ordre. Je… J'ai besoin d'aide et je n'ai personne vers qui me tour… »

\- « Personne ne veut aider une fouine comme toi ! » Cracha Ron, la baguette tremblant de fureur. Hermione Granger lui lança un regard courroucé.

\- « Arrête, Ron ! On a besoin de savoir comment il a fait pour être ici, cela signifie que le Square Grimmaurd n'est plus sûr pour nous ! » A ces mots, Drago vit le roux pâlir légèrement, mais sa baguette ne baissa pas d'un cran.

\- « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ? Tes mangemorts de parents ne peuvent rien pour toi ? » Le ton d'Harry était sarcastique, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il ne pouvait supporter la vision de son pire ennemi dans la maison de son parrain, il avait l'impression que celui-ci la souillait. Drago fixa son attention sur lui, d'une certaine manière il était content de reconnaitre un visage familier et de pouvoir regarder une seule personne.

\- « Personne ne peut m'aider. Mes parents seraient en danger et on la tuerait. (Il tourna alors son regard vers le reste de la salle, ses yeux se faisaient quasi suppliants, ce qui surprit presque les jeunes qui le connaissaient de Poudlard). J'ai besoin de votre aide pour la protéger, elle est en grand danger et à moi tout seul je ne peux rien faire. » Sa voix laissait échapper une certaine forme de détresse, mais qui parut fausses aux oreilles des Gryffondors. Les adultes restaient quant à eux méfiants, ne comprenant pas réellement ce dont il était question.

Remus Lupin reprit la parole apparemment, c'était lui qui gérait cette situation.

\- « Qui ? Qui doit-on protéger ? Et pourquoi les mangemorts ne le feraient pas ? »

\- « Parce qu'ils me tueraient. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un point derrière Drago. Lui-même pivota légèrement pour la voir à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- « Je t'ai dit de rester en haut ! » Il avait craché ses paroles, furieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas écouté. Celle-ci roula des yeux et fit un pas dans la cuisine pour complétement rentrée dans la lumière. Sa chevelure blonde brilla sous la lumière.

\- « Voldi et sa bande ne m'aimeraient pas trop s'ils connaissaient mon existence. Ces vieux tarés voudraient juste ma mort. Ou me torturer puis me tuer. Ou me torturer. Qu'importe. » Elle avait passé une main près de son visage en levant les yeux au ciel comme si elle parlait du mauvais temps.

Avant que Drago ait pu lui intimer une nouvelle fois de se taire, Remus Lupin lui parla d'une voix rauque où l'on sentait la colère poindre.

\- « Qui es-tu ? »

Comme si la question l'avait surprise, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux en haussant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Drago, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- « Tu as tant honte de moi que tu ne me présentes pas ? (Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les autres qui étaient tous sur le qui-vive, prêt à lancer un sort au premier faux-pas :) Lyra Malefoy. Cracmole et fille cachée de la famille. »


	3. Chapter 3 : La cage aux lions

Chapitre 3 : Dans la cage aux lions

Drago était assis au bout de la table, Lyra à côté de lui. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux, prenant des mèches entre ses doigts qu'elle analysait ensuite scrupuleusement en plissant les yeux. De temps à autre elle tirait un cheveu qui ne lui semblait pas convenir et réitérait alors son geste. Cela avait le don d'agacer Drago qui était encore fort tendu par la situation. Tous s'étaient rassis dans la pièce, certains visages lui étaient inconnus, d'autres beaucoup trop à son gout. Certains avaient gardés leur baguette en main ou l'avait posé devant eux sur la table au cas où. Il avait envie de rire devant leurs réactions. Ils s'attendaient à quoi exactement ? Comme s'il avait eu le choix…

Un raclement de gorge le fit tourner la tête vers un des hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier s'adressa alors à lui d'une voix profonde et grave :

\- « Si je comprends bien, arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu veux notre aide pour protéger ta sœur qui est cracmole ? Mais tes parents ne savent rien faire ? »

Avant que Drago ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lyra prit la parole tout en continuant d'inspecter ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- « Non, ils sont coincés. L'autre guignol squatte chez nous. De toute façon, je n'existe même pas dans les registres sorciers, je n'ai d'existence que dans le monde moldu. »

\- « Arrête de jouer les victimes. Et arrête de faire ça ! » Drago lui prit le poignet pour l'abaisser sous la table afin qu'elle ne puisse plus s'occuper de ses cheveux, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Il se tourna alors vers celui qui s'était initialement adressé à lui pour lui répondre : « Elle est née l'année après la première chute de Vous-Savez-Qui… »

\- « Voldemort. » L'interrompit sèchement Harry.

\- « Si tu veux Potter. » Drago commençait à en avoir marre d'être sans cesse interrompu. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et il devait prendre sur lui pour se calmer. « Je disais, assez vite mes parents ont remarqué qu'elle ne développait aucune magie et on entreprit de l'insérer dans le monde moldu pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop déstabilisée. »

Lyra murmura un « Trop aimable ! » qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Drago. Il respira profondément par le nez pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas perdre les pédales maintenant, les choses étaient encore trop fragiles.

\- « Bref. Elle a fait toute sa scolarité chez les moldus, mais il y a deux ans le Seigneur des Ténèbres (« Voldemort. ») est revenu et mes parents ont dû cacher Lyra. Ils traitent à peu près de la même manière les cracmoles et les nés-moldus. Ça nous a laissé peu de possibilités. »

\- « Mais pourquoi l'Ordre ? Ils auraient pu la cacher à l'autre bout du monde, non ? » Ronald avait encore les oreilles rouges de colère, ce qui le rendait particulièrement ridicule.

\- « C'est vrai ça, Dray, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas emmené en city-trip ? J'ai toujours voulu aller à Tokyo. »

Drago fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, alors que Ron échangeait un regard surpris avec Hermione et Harry en articulant « Dray ?! » sur ses lèvres. Les jumeaux Weasley, également parmi cette assemblée, eurent un sourire complice en entendant le surnom du blond.

Tonks intervint alors à son tour d'une voix froide et autoritaire :

\- « Qu'est-ce qui nous garantit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Peut-être que tu es un mangemort, que tu veux t'infiltrer et elle, elle ne serait que ton appât. »

\- « Je n'ai pas de preuve à vous fournir, c'est vrai. De plus, je… » Drago sembla hésiter quelque instant, cherchant véritablement la meilleure façon de se faire accepter, mais pour cela il devait être honnête dès le début. « Je… je porte la marque des ténèbres. »

A ces mots, Ron cria un victorieux « Ah ha ! Je le savais ! » en pointant Drago du doigt alors qu'Hermione posait ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Certains membres de l'Ordre cillèrent à peine, les jumeaux Weasley ouvrirent la bouche ronde mais continuèrent de sourire comme si tout cela n'était qu'un spectacle. Quant à Lyra, elle regardait Drago avec énormément de peine, comme s'il avait commis la plus grosse trahison qui soit à ses yeux.

\- « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve de ma bonne foi. Mais je vous… supplie de protéger Lyra. Vous pouvez me faire subir le sort de l'oubliette juste après ça, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste qu'elle reste ici, en sécurité. C'est mon seul souhait et celui de mes parents. »

Mme Weasley regarda son mari, Tonks jeta un regard à l'homme que Drago ne connaissait pas. D'autres regards furent échangés et bientôt Remus Lupin se leva, les mains posées sur la table.

\- « Nous allons en délibérer. Drago, si tu veux bien attendre avec ta sœur dans le salon. Nous reviendrons vers vous une fois qu'une décision aura été prise. »

A ces mots, les deux concernés se levèrent et Mme Weasley fit usage de son autorité pour que les jeunes sortent car « Ce n'est pas pour les enfants, oust ! ». Elle les accompagna tous jusqu'en haut et ordonna aux « enfants » de surveiller Lyra et Drago, celui-ci étant toujours dépourvu de sa baguette.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à huit dans le petit salon. Drago et Lyra, accompagnés d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges. Ces deux derniers semblaient trouver la situation extrêmement amusante étant donné qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de ricaner.

Drago était assis dans le canapé, une jambe repliée sur l'autre et dont le pied ne cessait de se balancer, signe de son stress. Les autres étaient debout devant lui, Harry et Hermione tenaient fermement leur baguette en main et ne le lâchaient pas des yeux. Lyra, qui était à côté de lui, se pencha à son oreille comme si elle allait murmurer, mais ses paroles furent plus claires que jamais dans le silence tendu de la pièce :

\- « J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne t'aiment pas trop. »

\- « Non, tu crois ? Bravo Sherlock, quelle perspicacité ! » Drago n'avait pas pu empêcher le sarcasme de franchir ses lèvres, on sentait aussi poindre de l'agacement dans sa voix.

\- « Ce que tu peux être ronchon quand t'es stressé ! D'une susceptibilité… »

Drago en avait assez de ses remarques. Il pivota d'un coup vers elle, brandissant un doigt menaçant sous son nez :

\- « Je serai peut-être moins _susceptible_ si tu arrêtais d'être aussi casse-pied et je-m'en-foutiste ! Je me fous dans une galère pas possible pour toi et tu ne fais que m'enfoncer ! » Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots. Finalement, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le canapé en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Hermione chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'Harry qui hocha alors de la tête, sans toutefois lâché Drago des yeux.

\- « Moi je n'y crois pas à votre histoire » fit soudain Ron.

\- « J'en ai rien à foutre, Weasley. » Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de débattre du pour et du contre avec ce sale rouquin. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il était venu convaincre. Sa remarque eut l'effet d'éveiller de l'animosité dans le regard de l'interpellé qui était prêt à répliquer quand ses frères intervinrent soudain :

\- « Malefoy… » commença Georges.

\- « Pas toi, l'autre. »

\- « Enfin, Malefoy fille quoi. »

Ils se rapprochèrent du canapé pour se poster d'un côté et de l'autre de Lyra qui était intriguée.

\- « Notre oreille a trébuché sur un petit mot tout à l'heure… » continua Fred.

\- « Oui, un tout petit … »

\- « Mais qui a éveillé chez nous une certaine… Hm, comment dire ? »

\- « Curiosité ? »

\- « Oui, c'est cela ! »

\- « Et on se demandait… »

\- « Si Malefoy garçon ici présent… »

\- « Avait d'autres petits surnoms ? »

\- « Tel que… Qu'est-ce encore, Georges ? »

\- « Il me semble que c'était "Dray". »

\- « Oui, c'est cela ! "Dray" ! »

Un sourire égayé était né et n'avait cessé de croitre sur le visage de Lyra tout au long du dialogue des jumeaux. Ceux-ci, au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, s'étaient penchés de façon à ce que leurs visages encerclent celui de Lyra qui prenait vraiment plaisir de cette soudaine attention. Quant à Drago, il n'avait eu de cesse de s'écarter le plus possible des deux roux qu'il regardait avec dédain, exaspéré par la situation et le sourire ridicule de sa sœur.

\- « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Je ne peux dévoiler de tels secrets sans connaitre le nom de mes quémandeurs. »

\- « Oh, excusez-moi très chère. Je me nomme Fred. »

\- « Moi Georges. »

Tous deux avaient tendus leurs mains vers la jeune fille qui s'amusa à croiser ses bras pour la leur serrer à tous les deux en même temps avec un petit rire.

\- « C'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux ? On ne sait pas qui ils sont vraiment, si ça tombe on va tous se faire avoir à cause d'eux ! » s'exclama Ronald avec mauvaise humeur.

\- « Oh, petit frère, on ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ! » fit Georges avec une moue réprobatrice.

\- « C'est une dame, bougre rustre ! » rajouta Fred.

\- « C'est notre ennemie ! » s'exclama Ron en s'avançant d'un pas, un doigt accusateur pointé sur Drago.

\- « Il n'a pas tort. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui venait de parler. « Malefoy… enfin je veux dire Drago (elle s'était repris sous le regard noir de celui-ci et le celui étonné de Lyra) ne nous a jamais vraiment donné une bonne image de lui. On ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre avec lui. »

Fred et Georges se regardèrent, entendus.

\- « On l'a perdu… Si même elle ne croit pas en lui, tout est espoir est perdu ! » fit Fred en imitant une cantatrice d'opéra tombant dans les pommes.

\- « Arrêtez vos pitreries, c'est sérieux. » Ginny n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais son regard était tellement similaire de celui de Mme Weasley qu'il mit fin aux pitreries des jumeaux qui s'éloignèrent du canapé en levant les bras en signe d'abandon. Lyra se retourna alors pour pouvoir les voir et, une main cachant sa bouche pour que Drago ne puisse pas la voir, chuchota : « Boucle d'or ! »

Les jumeaux ouvrirent grand la bouche et Fred leva son pouce en articulant un « Merci ! ». Drago se retourna vers elle, furibond, il était prêt à répliquer, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, les portes du salon s'ouvrirent sur M Weasley qui fit signe à tout le monde de descendre. Les jumeaux passèrent devant, suivis de près par Ginny qui leur lança un regard suspicieux alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux. Drago sortit en dernier aux côtés de Lyra. Il entendit vaguement le dialogue d'Hermione et Harry, juste devant eux :

\- « Ça va, Harry ? Tu n'as rien dit… »

\- « Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser à vrai dire. » Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et voyant Drago qui les écoutait, il fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il en parlerait plus tard. Elle lui pressa légèrement le bras et descendirent les escaliers. Ce geste exaspéra Drago, il n'était pas un monstre non plus !

Arrivés dans le hall, M Weasley fit passer tout le monde mais arrêta les deux Malefoy et parla tellement bas que Drago ne comprit pas tous les mots :

\- « Ne faites jamais de bruit dans le hall d'entrée, sinon vous risquez de _la_ réveiller », fit-il en désignant un lourd rideau du menton. Lyra haussa les épaules et continua son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi de Drago avec M Weasley derrière lui. Il détestait cette manière qu'avaient ces gens de les materner. « _Je suis un Malefoy, après tout ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ! …Par contre quémander leur aide ne te pose pas de problème, idiot !_ » se sermonna-t-il.

Bientôt, ils furent tous dans la cuisine, quasi tous debout. Remus Lupin présidait au bout de la table, les mains posées sur la table et il regardait les deux Malefoy.

\- « Nous acceptons de te croire. (« Quoi ? » s'exclama silencieusement Ron) Vous resterez ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec vous dans la maison, vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir, ni de contacter des personnes extérieures. »

\- « Même pas mes parents ? » demanda Lyra, réellement déçue. Drago répondit directement en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur :

\- « De toute façon, ça aurait été trop dangereux de les contacter. » Lyra hocha doucement de la tête en regardant ses mains qu'elle entortillait. « Je suis obligé de rester aussi, je suppose ? »

\- « Non-négociable. Molly va vous montrer vos chambres. Lyra tu dormiras avec Hermione (il la désigne du menton) et Ginny (il la montra également), quant à toi Drago tu dormiras avec Harry et Ron. »

\- « QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois.


	4. Chapter 4 : How could this happen to me?

Chapitre 4 : How could this happen to me ?

Drago se réveilla doucement, mais il n'ouvrit pas encore les yeux, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il prit le temps de sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons, respirant profondément, avant d'expirer. Il était couché sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, la couverture remontant jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. Il profitait du silence, jusqu'à ce que soudain un ronflement le tire de sa méditation et lui fasse brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Son cauchemar était vrai. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le bras de Ron qui pendait. Il vit également les couvertures se soulever sous la respiration régulière d'Harry.

Il leva ses deux mains pour les passer sur son visage, attardant ses doigts sur ses yeux. « _Tuez-moi, par pitié. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici…_ » Il laissa ensuite ses bras retombés le long de son corps et fixa le plafond d'un air absent. Celui-ci n'était pas des mieux entretenus, un peu comme le reste de la maison. Des fissures parcouraient les moulurent, le plafond était plus gris que blanc, avec ci et là des tâches brunâtres. C'en était assez, Drago en avait assez vu et entendu pour ce matin (« _Mais comment il faisait ce rouquin pour ne pas se réveiller soi-même ?!_ ») et se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour sortir de la chambre manquerait plus qu'il réveille les deux zigotos pour que sa journée soit entièrement gâchée.

Il était dans le couloir, simplement habillé d'un pantalon en flanelle à motif écossais vert et blanc et d'un t-shirt blanc. Il aurait volontiers pris une douche, mais il ne savait pas où était la salle-de-bain, de plus il redoutait un peu ce qu'il y trouverait vu l'état général de la maison. Une moue de dégout se peignit sur ses traits. Le silence régnait encore dans la maison et il descendit les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. En passant dans l'entrée, il remarqua que les lourds rideaux de velours rouge désignés la veille par Weasley père se soulevaient à intervalle régulier, comme si quelqu'un respirait derrière. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et il mit du temps à trouver le moyen d'allumer les différentes lampes de la pièce. Ceci fait, les mains sur les hanches, il parcourut les différentes armoires des yeux en se demandant où était caché son sésame noir.

Il soupira bruyamment et abaissa les bras. Il commença par fouiller une première armoire, en vain. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième qu'il tomba enfin sur l'or noir, l'âme sœur de ses matins : du café. Le tout allait être de se le préparer maintenant. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine. Soudain, il entendit un énorme bruit métallique dans son dos. Il se retourna précipitamment, voulant saisir sa baguette dans sa poche mais se rappela qu'on ne la lui avait toujours pas rendue. Cependant, il ne se retrouva pas en face d'un indésirable, enfin… façon de parler. Une cafetière en fer remplie de coups en main, Lyra le regardait avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, un vrai sourire _made in Malefoy_. Son frère se renfrogna en la voyant et lui arracha la cafetière des mains qu'il se dépêcha de remplir et de mettre sur le feu avant de s'assoir.

\- « Tu n'es pas du matin, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… » Voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, elle s'assit à son tour à côté de lui. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- « J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'avec une belette se prenant pour un Scrout-à-pétard et un balafré binoclard. Non, vraiment, le pied. J'ai même eu droit au chant des moineaux pour me réveiller. »

Lyra se retint de rire pour ne pas encore plus renfrogner son frère, déjà fort de mauvaise humeur.

\- « Je vois… Désolée que le séjour ne soit pas au gout de notre princesse. » Drago releva furieusement les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui cracher une remarque acerbe au visage moqueur de Lyra. Heureusement, la cafetière se mit à siffler joyeusement à ce moment-là, offrant un répit à la jeune Malefoy qui s'empressa de lui concocter son nectar. Elle déposa la tasse devant Drago qui lui jeta un nouveau regard noir avant de boire son café (sans lait, sans sucre : la perfection !). Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence quelques minutes avant que Lyra ne reprenne la parole.

\- « Pourquoi tu t'es levé, toi ? On est encore en plein milieu de la nuit… » Elle regardait ses doigts qui parcouraient les rainures de la table en bois et n'attendit pas la réponse de Drago avant de continuer : « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pensais à Père et Mère. J'espère qu'ils vont bien… Si quelqu'un se rend compte que tu n'es ni à Poudlard, ni au manoir, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il peut leur… leur arriver. »

Drago se saisit de sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Cela fit du bien à Lyra qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- « Tout ça à cause de moi… J'ai tellement peur, Dray. Tout cela m'échappe tellement. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne sais pas intervenir, je n'ai pas votre magie… »

L'autre main de Drago vint sous le menton de sa sœur pour le relever afin d'ancrer ses yeux gris dans son regard jumeau : « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ly. Puis, de toute façon Père et Mère ont déjà des problèmes à la base, ce n'est pas ta sécurité qui les dérange, au contraire. » Ces quelques paroles rassurantes lui arracha un faible sourire, un vrai cette fois-ci et elle rabaissa les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées. Cependant, son sourire se figea sur son visage avant de s'affaisser en regardant leurs mains. Drago n'avait pas fait attention et buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son café (« _Merci Merlin !_ ») en empoignant sa tasse de sa main droite. Lyra avait les yeux rivés sur son bras gauche, elle s'était figée à la vue de la marque noire d'encre qui contrastait affreusement sur sa peau pâle.

\- « Drago… Quand est-ce que tu comptais me l'avouer ? » Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- « De quoi est-ce que tu pa… » Commença-t-il, grincheux d'être encore agressé ce matin, mais sa voix s'était éteinte en suivant le regard de Lyra sur son bras. Aussitôt il voulut se dégager, mais elle avait resserré sa prise, l'empêchant de partir. Au contraire, elle fit légèrement pivotée son bras afin que la marque soit bien visible sous la lumière des lampes.

Drago respira profondément il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entamer cette conversation-là avec sa sœur, encore moins avec les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait subi. Il décida alors de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en entamant les hostilités et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café qu'il dégusta comme du caviar. Lyra n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu, elle aussi était une Malefoy et savait comment éviter un sujet qui fâche, néanmoins cette fois-ci c'était elle qui voulait le fin mot de l'histoire et il n'allait pas y échapper.

\- « Réponds-moi : quand est-ce que tu comptais me l'avouer ? » Un soupire lui répondit, mais ce fut tout. « Drago. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu me dois bien la vérité, non ? Tu m'amènes chez des gens que je ne connais pas et j'apprends sur le tas que tu as reçu la marque cet été… Tu n'en as pas marre des cachoteries ? »

\- « Lyra, même si j'avais voulu te tenir au courant de tous ses détails, je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais surveillé, autant au manoir qu'à Poudlard. Mais même… Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça… »

\- « Comment ? Devant une dizaine de personnes inconnues au bataillon ? Wow, tu as le sens du spectacle, Dray, bravo ! » Railla-t-elle.

\- « Oh, tais-toi ! Si c'est pour me faire des reproches… »

\- « Ha non. Non-non-non-non-non ! » Répéta-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante, agitant un doigt devant son nez, les lèvres pincées. « Je t'interdis de retourner la situation, ce n'est pas toi la victime ici ! Oui, tous ces gens te détestent, mais tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi pour ça ! » Elle se replaça sur son siège, mais ses yeux continuaient de lui lancer des éclairs. « Si tu veux bien, on va revenir à nos moutons… »

\- « A nos… quoi ? » Fit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Les moutons de Panurge. Rabelais. Bref (elle agita la main devant l'air perdu de Drago), tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Dray. STOP ! (cria-t-elle lorsque l'interpellé essaya d'intervenir) Tu aurais pu l'éviter, tu pouvais le refuser, inventer une excuse, dire que tu n'étais pas prêt, je ne sais pas moi… Je suis sûre que Mère t'aurait couvert ! »

Drago se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué.

\- « Ly… C'est fait. Et on ne peut plus jamais revenir en arrière pour des marques magiques, encore moins si elle a été apposée par l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tous les temps. »

\- « Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ? Tu es bête à ce point ?! Si tu avais besoin d'attention, il suffisait de le dire, c'était une manière de vivre ta crise d'adolescence ? »

\- « Très drôle. » Drago avait susurré cela du bout des lèvres, un air passablement mauvais peint sur le visage.

\- « Dray, dis-moi réellement ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a obligé à faire ? » Demanda Lyra, plus sérieuse que jamais. Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Drago qui se figea, sa tasse à mi-chemin entre la table et ses lèvres. Il la reposa avant de regarder sa sœur comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. « _Comment a-t-elle su… ? Non. C'est du bluff. Elle ne sait rien._ » Celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux où on devinait son inquiétude qui ne cessait de grandir depuis la réaction de Drago qui était plus qu'éloquente.

\- « Je suis désolé, Ly, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Celle-ci en fait partie. »

\- « De quoi tu as peur exactement ? Même si ces gens ne t'aiment pas, ils te protègent ! »

\- « Non, Ly ! Il te protège _toi_ ! Moi, je dois retourner à Poudlard dans deux semaines et retourner à mon quotidien. »

Cela eut le mérite de la faire taire, mais Lyra n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincue aussi tôt. Cependant, la venue de Molly dans la cuisine mit fin à leur entrevue familiale sans que Lyra n'ait eu le temps de réattaquer. Leur présence sembla surprendre la matriarche des Weasley qui regarda les deux jeunes Malefoy d'un air soupçonneux, s'attardant un peu plus sur la marque de Drago qui cacha prestement son bras sous la table.

\- « Bonjour, Mme Weasley ! Vous avez bien dormi ? » Claironna joyeusement Lyra, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Bonjour, Lyra. Très bien, merci. » Elle lui répondit également par un sourire, quoique plus retenu, avant de s'élancer vers les fourneaux. Immédiatement, d'un coup de baguette, plusieurs casseroles, tasses, assiettes et autres ustensiles s'élevèrent dans la cuisine. Un autre coup de baguette et une formule prononcée du bout des lèvres fit battre les œufs dans un plat, s'en suivirent les toasts qui se mirent à griller, sans oublier les tranches de lard qui frémirent joyeusement dans leur poêle.

\- « Wow, vous êtes vraiment incroyable, Mme Weasley ! » déclara Lyra, les yeux pétillants en voyant Molly s'agiter dans tous les sens. Celle-ci faillit laisser tomber un œuf entier dans le plat, le rattrapant _in extremis_ avant que les coquilles ne soient inextricablement mélangées au reste des œufs battus.

\- « Pardon ? » Fit-elle surprise.

\- « Personne ne vous le dit jamais ? Pourtant, c'est incroyable tout ce que vous faites ! Vous lancez tellement de sorts, vous jouez avec les ustensiles en les faisant virevolter… Je trouve ça fascinant ! »

Mme Weasley fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en rougissant. Elle ne savait cependant pas se décider quant à savoir si ce qu'elle disait était sarcastique ou si c'était de vrais compliments. Ce fut la réaction de Drago, qui leva les yeux ciel, et la remarque qui suivit qui la fit pencher pour la deuxième hypothèse.

\- « Arrête de jouer les pechnos Ly, tu as déjà vu de la magie ! Si tu continues, ils vont penser qu'on t'a enfermé dans la cave depuis ta naissance. »

\- « La cave, le pensionnat… la nuance est faible », fit-elle en imitant une balance de ses deux mains, une moue dubitative sur les lèvres. Drago voulut lui rendre la réplique quand soudain ils furent rejoint par les jumeaux Weasley, au grand damne du blond.

\- « Ha ! Boucle d'or est debout ! » Commença Fred.

\- « Un vrai petit oiseau ! » Renchérit Georges.

\- « Debout aux aurores ! »

\- « La ferme » marmonna Drago dont le visage devenait aussi sombre qu'un orage.

\- « Mais c'est qu'il pépie presque notre blondinet ! »

\- « Arrêtez vos bêtises et mettez la table ! » fit Mme Weasley en leur lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Cela eut l'effet escompté et les jumeaux mirent fin à leur joute verbale pour s'attaquer à la mise en place des assiettes en ronchonnant.

Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par les autres qui descendaient, la plupart encore en pyjama. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à dix sans compter Kingsley Shackebolt qui les avait rejoints pour le petit-déjeuner. Il reparti très vite, suivi de Mr Weasley qui devait aller travailler au Ministère. C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva entre Lyra (elle-même à côté de Fred et Georges qui lui chuchotaient des choses qui ne cessaient de la faire rire) et la belette qui lui lançait un regard mauvais à chaque fois que les conditions le lui permettait, c'est-à-dire quasi constamment, ce qui avait l'art d'irriter Drago au plus haut point. Mais il devait bien avouer que le Balafré et Dents-de-castor montraient une attitude tout aussi hostile à son égard.

Il voulut se relever pour se resservir une tasse de café lorsque son geste fut interrompu par un nouvel arrivé.

\- « Oh si ma maitresse voyait ces traitres mangés dans sa vaisselle, elle serrait si malheureuse ! Et cette sang-de-bourbe qui parle à Kreattur, oh que Kreattur ne peut supporter son air arrogant de vermine. »

\- « Eurk, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » Fit Drago avec une moue dégoutée.

\- « _Ça_ , comme tu dis, c'est l'elfe de maison, Kreattur. » Répondit sèchement Hermione, son regard fusillant le blond.

\- « En tout cas on peut dire qu'il est assorti à la… demeure. » Cette remarque dédaigneuse eut de l'effet sur Harry qui leva les yeux de ses œufs brouillés avec une envie de meurtre sur Drago.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas le courage de se resservir une tasse, encore moins de manger. Il s'était rapidement levé et avait profité du moment que tout le monde était en bas pour se laver et s'habiller en toute tranquillité. « _Je suis dans une maison de fou. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. Mais qu'est-ce je fous ici bordel !_ » pensa rageusement le blond en montant les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans une pièce dans laquelle il avait découvert une énorme tapisserie retraçant l'ascendance de la « noble et très ancienne maison des Black ». Evidemment, il y avait son nom et son portrait tout en bas, mais pas celui de Lyra. Quelque fois il oubliait à quel point sa sœur était absente du monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'existait pas ici. Même au sein de leur propre famille, avec son père et sa mère, elle avait du mal à faire sa place, sans arrêt réduite à sa condition de cracmole, de sans-pouvoir. Non pas que ses parents la reniaient ou ne faisaient rien pour lui faciliter la vie, mais il y avait toujours eu une distance avec Lyra et ce qui constituait son monde, son vrai. Et pourtant elle n'en voulait à personne, elle restait une jeune fille pleine de vie et de gaieté.

Il étudia toute la journée les visages de la tapisserie, se reconnaissant des liens avec certaines personnes (comme Tonks, sa cousine). Il repensa également à ses parents, se demandant vaguement comment ils se débrouillaient avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au manoir. A cette idée, il avait frissonné, ravi de ne pas faire face à son visage reptilien à chaque réveil.

Il n'était pas descendu pour le midi et même si son ventre montra un certain mécontentement, il ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était concentré sur ses noires pensées qu'il n'avait cessé de remuer. Il avait vaguement entendu quelqu'un toqué à la porte en milieu d'après-midi et n'avait pas montré signe de vie, ce qui avait rapidement fait fuir la personne. Finalement, au soir, la Weaslette était montée lui dire que le repas était presque servi, le couvrant copieusement de regards mauvais au passage. A contrecœur, Drago s'était levé et était descendu, les pieds lourds comme s'ils étaient des boulets.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table, mais cette fois Lyra était entourée des deux jumeaux avec qui elle semblait bien s'entendre. Cette vue fit se renfrogner encore plus Drago, son humeur n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'il vit la place qui lui était « réservée » à côté du Balafré. Lyra, en le voyant entrer, lui avait jeté un regard à la fois inquiet et moqueur. Au moins une qui s'amusait dans cette maison de fous ! Ils étaient tous autour de la table, Tonks et Lupin en plus. Cette première prenait un malin plaisir à transformer certaine partie de son visage pour faire rire Hermione et Ginny. De nouveau, ses cheveux ne passaient pas inaperçus, ayant une horrible couleur vert pomme.

Le repas venait de se terminer (un délicieux ragout de moutons que Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir et manger avec délectation) lorsque Rogue fit son entrée dans un mouvement de cape, un sourire froid peint sur le visage lorsqu'il vit les Malefoy à table.

\- « Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre chemin, Mr Malefoy. »

\- « On ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été d'une grande aide », lui répondit amèrement Drago dont la mâchoire se contractait sous le coup de la colère. Cette soudaine froideur fit lever quelques sourcils parmi les Gryffondors à table qui pensaient que les deux intéressés s'entendaient comme cul et chemise, mais à voir les regards meurtriers qui s'échangeaient par-dessus les assiettes, cela n'était plus vraiment d'actualité.

\- « Me reprocheriez-vous cet acte d'altruisme qui, si je puis me le permettre, vous a sauvé la peau à vous et à votre sœur ? En voilà peu de reconnaissance, je pensais que Lucius avait su éduquer ses rejetons. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire mauvais, sachant très bien que celui-ci allait faire sortir de ses gonds le blond.

\- « Severus ! » claironna soudain une voix avec un accent haut-perché. « Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Le sourire du dit Severus disparut quand il se tourna vers Lyra qui le regardait en arborant un énorme sourire.

\- « Malheureusement, pas assez pour que je puisse vous oubliez, Miss Malefoy » répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- « Je dois dire que votre tête de cire ne m'avait pas manqué non plus ! » Répliqua, sa voix prenant un ton sarcastique qui n'échappa par à son interlocuteur. « Alors, toujours à la botte de mon père ? Ou vous avez su prendre du galon ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez enfin eu votre poste de défense bidule. Impressionnant, Severus ! Ça faisait quoi, cinq, dix ans que vous l'attendiez ? »

Au fur et à mesure du petit discours de Lyra, les yeux de Rogue s'était plissé et ses lèvres s'était pincée. Il détestait cette gamine, toujours à se la ramener, à fanfaronner. Si seulement il avait pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… A l'inverse, des petits sourires étaient apparus sur les visages d'Harry et Ron, et les jumeaux avaient fait un « Top là ! » dans le dos de la jeune Malefoy.

Tout cela était sans compter sur l'intervention de Drago qui en voulait encore à Rogue de l'avoir laissé se dépatouiller tout seul pour rejoindre l'Ordre.

\- « Ly, arrête d'agresser notre bon vieux Severus. Tu devrais le féliciter, après tout il a enfin eu sa promotion sans l'aide de personne pour une fois. »

\- « Ou alors le vieux gâteux de Poudlard était trop sénile pour encore la lui refuser. »

\- « "Vient à point à qui c'est attendre !" » dicta Drago avec l'air d'un vieux sage.

\- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire pour lui. N'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire caustique, exactement le même que Drago. Il détestait lorsque ces deux-là étaient ensemble, ils devenaient de vrais monstres. En plus, ils avaient tous les deux hérités du même profil malfoyen, ce qui les rendaient affreusement similaires. Un silence tendu s'était installé dans la cuisine, seulement rompu par la vaisselle que Mme Weasley s'attelait à rassembler et à nettoyer à l'aide de quelque coups de baguette magique. Remus se racla alors la gorge tout en dissimulant un sourire amusé face au visage haineux de Rogue.

\- « Bref. Les enfants, voulez-vous bien monter dans vos chambres ? (En même temps il leva une main pour entériner toutes formes de protestations, mais cela n'eut quasi pas d'effets). Severus, savez-vous quand est-ce que les autres pourront venir ? »

\- « Minerva ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Kingsley, par contre Maugrey ne sera pas venir ce soir. Il est… occupé. Quant à Mondingus, sans doute est-il en train de traficoter dans une ruelle malodorante du fin fond de Londres. »

Remus hocha de la tête et Molly chassa les jumeaux qui avaient tentés de se faire discret dans un coin en vue de rester pour la réunion. C'est en râlant qu'ils quittèrent tous la cuisine et allèrent jusqu'à l'étage.

\- « Mais vous, vous êtes majeurs ? Vous avez le droit de rester normalement ? » Questionna Lyra aux jumeaux. Fred passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules sous le regard mauvais de Drago qui les suivait.

\- « Ha… Lyra, Lyra, Lyra… Heureusement, on a plus d'un tour dans notre sac ! »

\- « Ou plutôt moins d'une oreille dans la poche ! » Renchérit son jumeau sous le regard interrogateur, mais malicieux de la jeune fille.

Quant aux autres, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ceux-ci s'étaient déjà postés le long de la rambarde de l'étage supérieur tandis que Georges sortaient un long fil couleur chair d'une poche de son blouson.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » Cracha Drago avec mauvaise humeur.

\- « Ça, Boucle d'or, c'est l'une de nos plus belles inventions ! »

Georges déballa la ficelle le long des escaliers tandis que Fred expliquait aux deux Malefoy ce qu'était leur oreille à rallonge. Lyra semblait émerveillée et franchement bluffée, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le regard d'indifférence de Drago.

\- « Et vous l'avez inventé ? Tout seul ?! »

\- « Hé oui, ma douce admiratrice ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Si tu es prête à tenir ta langue, nous pourrons te montrer d'autres de nos inventions » fit-il avec un air mystérieux et un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Drago.

\- « Merde ! » maugréa soudain Georges sous une exclamation rageuse de Ron. On entendit alors la voix précipitée et quelque peu paniquée d'Hermione :

\- « Pattenrond, part ! Allez mon chat, ouste ! » Elle faisait des petits mouvements de ses bras entre les barreaux des escaliers, en vain. Soudain sa voix partie dans les aigus sous les exclamations déçues et mécontentes de ceux qui l'entouraient : « Pattenrond, lâche ça ! Non-non-non-non ! » Mais c'était trop tard, le chat avait mordu dans le lobe de l'oreille à rallonge et s'en était allé avec la moitié dans la gueule, rendant son usage impossible.

\- « C'est encore la faute de ce chat de malheur ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait l'abandonner ! » Râla Ron à côté de Fred qui semblait être du même avis tout à coup.

\- « Ronald ! Je t'interdis ! Puis tu peux parler, moi mon chat n'était pas un sale traitre qui a permis de tuer des gens innocents ! » fit-elle furibonde, puis se tournant vers son autre meilleur ami : « Sans rancune, Harry. »

\- « Oh euh, non, non. » Dit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour ne pas être mêlée à cette énième dispute, autant verbalement que physiquement. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en s'éloignant vers sa chambre, non sans avoir jeté un « La ferme, Ron ! » à son frère.

Durant tout l'échange, Drago s'était contenté de s'adosser au mur en croisant les bras, ravi de la petite débâcle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ça avait le mérite de le distraire. Puis, sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers le salon en quête d'une nouvelle occupation moins migraineuse que celle qui commençait à prendre forme entre le roux et la brune. Il tomba sur un salon tout aussi miteux que le reste de la maison, mais celui-ci avait l'avantage de ne pas être fréquenté, ainsi que celui de posséder des livres. Il s'approcha de l'étagère et s'empara de _Sang pur, sang d'encre : quand la Supériorité s'écrit_. Il haussa les sourcils, curieux. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qui grinça étrangement son poids et commença à lire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Faire connaissance

Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance

Lundi cela faisait quasi deux jours que Drago était dans cette tanière poisseuse. Il n'avait parlé à presque personne, excepté sa sœur, mais même elle semblait de plus en plus encline à le laisser râler dans son coin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il resterait seul ! Néanmoins, ce qui commençait de plus en plus à déprimer Drago (plus que le simple fait d'être en cette « compagnie »), était que les fêtes approchaient à grand pas. Il ne pouvait y échapper d'autant plus que Mme Weasley s'était fait un point d'honneur à monter un énorme sapin dans la cuisine et à décorer chaque mètre carré de la cage d'escalier.

Drago n'avait jamais été un grand fan des fêtes, contrairement à Lyra qui se montrait peut-être trop extatique à l'approche de Noël. Dans deux jours. Cette seule pensée lui fit froncer le nez, mais il la chassa bien vite en se replongeant dans la lecture tout en caressant distraitement Pattenrond de sa main droite. Il était de nouveau dans le salon déserté de toute vie, il s'était installé bien confortablement dans le canapé, ses pieds reposant sur une petite table basse devant lui. Le seul dérangement qu'il subit fut Kreattur qui était rentré pour chaparder des objets tout en maugréant sur les indésirables habitants de la belle demeure de sa maitresse. Drago l'avait chassé d'un sifflement mauvais et, depuis, il avait eu la paix.

Seul le mouvement des pages et le ronronnement du chat venait troubler le silence. Il était déjà à la moitié du livre commencé la veille il devait bien avouer que cela rassemblait un ramassis de conneries tellement énorme que c'en était difficile à croire. L'auteur, Cressius Adabrax, dissertait sur les bénéfices d'une littérature entièrement écrite de la main des sang-purs, ce qui (d'après lui) lui conférait tout le crédit nécessaire quant à sa véracité. Par contre, si un ouvrage relevait de la plume d'un sang-mêlé (ou pire !), celui-ci devait être remanié du fond jusqu'au style par un « vrai » auteur. Bref, un ramassis de conneries. Mais un ramassis distrayant.

Drago laissa tomber son livre sur la table avec un soupir en dégageant ses pieds pour les reposer à plat sur le sol. Il regarda vers le chat qui n'avait cessé de ronronner tandis qu'il lui grattait derrière l'oreille. Il sourit en le voyant se tortiller de plaisir. Puis, il passa ses deux mains sous les pattes avant de la boule de poil pour le mettre devant lui, ses pattes arrière reposant sur ses cuisses. Il le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Pattenrond semblait tout sauf ravi, il sentait son mécontentement de ne plus avoir de caresses. Drago le secoua un peu en lui faisant des grimaces avant de le mettre sur le dos sur ses jambes pour lui frotter le ventre ce qui calma le matou qui ronronna à nouveau de contentement.

Drago avait toujours adoré les chats, mais jamais il n'avait pu en avoir à cause de l'allergie de sa mère. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient des paons. Des foutus paons qui ne servaient à rien et qui se dandinaient dans son jardin. Saletés de paons.

\- « T'aimes les caresses, toi. Et là, tu aimes bien ? » dit-il en se mettant alors à gratter sous le menton du chat. Les ronronnements redoublèrent, ce qui l'étonna étant donné qu'il donnait déjà l'impression qu'un avion à réaction avait démarré dans la pièce.

\- « Il a l'air de t'apprécier », entendit-il soudain, lui faisant momentanément arrêter les caresses, ce lui valut un coup de patte sur les doigts.

Il releva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Elle se tenait près de l'entrée, debout entre lui et la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait froid. Elle fixait obstinément son chat qui se prélassait tel un pacha sur les genoux de Drago. Ce dernier se retint de lui jeter un regard de dégout il n'était pas au bon endroit pour la provoquer. Il s'obligea alors à sourire légèrement vers Hermione, mais cela ressembla plutôt à une grimace.

D'une démarche hésitante, elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui, laissant néanmoins un large espace entre eux sur le canapé. Les ressorts de celui-ci grincèrent un peu lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans les coussins, et encore une fois lorsqu'elle pivota légèrement pour lui faire face. Elle tendit alors distraitement le bras pour caresser à son tour Pattenrond qui était au comble du bonheur.

\- « Ron déteste mon chat, mais il peut parler avec son rat qui n'en était pas un », ronchonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Drago n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi elle parlait, par contre il se demandait réellement depuis quand elle était là à l'observer il ne l'avait pas vu entrer et savoir que quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler à cette bête ne le ravissait pas.

\- « Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ? » dit-il froidement. Elle soupira sans cesser de caresser le pelage roux.

\- « J'en avais marre des reproches de Ron, et Harry s'obstine à ne pas intervenir, donc… » répondit-elle comme si sa présence à côté de lui était évidente.

\- « Donc c'est moi que tu viens emmerder. »

\- « Ne te crois pas le nombril du monde, Malefoy. J'avais juste besoin de tranquillité et tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que c'est avec toi que j'aurais de grandes discussions. »

Là-dessus, elle avait raison, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques secondes quand Hermione fronça alors les sourcils et se pencha vers Drago. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mais comprit vite ce qui avait interpellé la Gryffondor lorsque celle-ci se redressa, un livre à la main. « _Génial. Jugement condescendant dans trois… deux… un…_ »

\- « Ce genre de lecture ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi » fit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« _Gagné ! Par ici la monnaie_ » railla-t-il intérieurement.

\- « _Sang pur, sang d'encre : quand la Supériorité s'écrit_. Cressius Adabrax. Je ne connais pas, mais à en déduire le sujet, cela ne me parait pas très surprenant. »

\- « Calme tes nerfs, Granger. C'est le seul livre à peu près potable dans ce taudis. » Un couinement dédaigneux lui répondit, alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre sur le premier chapitre, haussant un sourcil à la lecture des premières phrases, lui faisant réitérer sa première réaction. Drago leva les yeux au ciel en grinçant des dents. « _Merlin, qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi me fais-tu subir tout ça ? Je n'ai pas encore racheté mes erreurs que tu as décidé de venir l'Enfer sur moi ?_ »

\- « Non, Malefoy » reprit-elle soudain en ayant refermé le livre avec un claquement sec. « Si tu cherches de la vraie littérature, je veux bien consentir à te prêter mes livres… » Drago ricana avant de lui répondre :

\- « Vraiment ? Miss-je-sais-tout serait prête à tant de générosité ? C'est trop, non merci. »

Hermione grimaça, elle détestait qu'on l'appelle comme ça. C'était le surnom fétiche de Rogue qui lui paraissait extrêmement humiliant et dégradant. Décidément, Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Elle hésita un instant à se lever pour quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa en repensant à l'humeur massacrante de Ron. Désireuse de changer de sujet, elle se reconcentra sur la couverture du livre avant d'émettre un petit rire.

\- « Quoi ? », fit sèchement le blond qui en avait marre d'être troublé dans son silence.

\- « Ce prénom, Cressius, il est encore plus ridicule que le tien. »

Drago plissa des yeux, fixant la jeune Gryffondor avec haine. Il détestait que l'on se moque de son prénom.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule », siffla-t-il avec véhémence.

\- « _Draco_ , c'est le mot latin pour "Dragon", non ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu présomptueux ? » Dit-elle avec malice, elle voyait bien que cela énervait le blond. Celui-ci avait trouvé bizarre d'entendre la jeune fille prononcé son prénom, mais n'en montra rien. Au contraire, il redressa les épaules et le menton, parlant d'une voix froide et distante.

\- « C'est le nom d'une constellation, idiote. Comme la constellation de Lyra ou l'étoile de Sirius. Cela n'a rien de ridicule, au contraire. »

Hermione se retint de rire en voyant la réaction du blond. Elle avait su le piquer au vif et elle devait avouer qu'il était drôle de le voir se justifier comme ça, les rôles étaient enfin inversés entre eux et l'avantage était pour elle. Néanmoins, elle arrêta de l'asticoter, déjà contente de l'effet produit sur le blond. Le silence s'était à nouveau installé entre eux, seulement rompu par les ronronnements heureux de Pattenrond qui avait la chance d'avoir les caresses de sa maitresse en plus de celles de Drago. Ils entendirent vaguement une porte claquée quelque part dans la maison à un moment donné mais n'y firent pas attention.

Hermione commençait à en avoir marre de ce silence et contemplait Drago qui avait les yeux obstinément baissés sur le chat qu'il caressait par automatisme, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à sa présence, mais devait avouer qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa sœur, celle-ci était tellement différente de ce vieux grincheux arrogant que c'en était presque drôle ! La plus jeune des Malefoy ne se souciait pas de ce que pouvait penser les gens autour d'elle et aimait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans toujours prendre des pincettes. Elle avait un don pour tourner les situations en dérision ou répondre par sarcasmes, ce qui la rapprochait vaguement de Drago. Cependant, chose étrange, elle adorait Drago. A croire qu'elle voyait ou connaissait en lui quelque chose qui allait au-delà de la simple arrogance et de l'égocentrisme du blond. Hermione avait remarqué à quel point Lyra faisait attention à lui, lui-même semblait énormément tenir à sa sœur. Hermione soupira elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ces deux-là faisaient pour ne pas s'entretuer et ce que Lyra pouvait bien trouver d'appréciable chez son frère. Vraiment, cela restait un grand mystère pour elle.

\- « Un problème, Granger ? » Demanda soudain Drago, son regard d'acier posé sur elle.

\- « Non. Pourquoi ? » fit-elle, prise au dépourvu. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de son incisive, inquiète qu'il ait pu comprendre son cheminement de pensée.

\- « Tu me fixes. »

\- « Toi aussi, tu me fixes », répondit-elle du tac-au-tac en relevant le menton.

Drago ricana en se détournant de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. A nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes. N'y tenant plus, Hermione brisa enfin le silence. Après tout, si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix l'avaient accepté parmi eux, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose de bien au fond de lui. Puis, elle se sentait également en sécurité ici, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ni dire qui puisse lui porter atteinte d'une quelconque façon.

\- « Tes parents prennent comment le fait que ta sœur soit une cracmole ? », demanda-t-elle à brûle pour point. Sa question n'eut pas l'effet escompté Drago ne paraissait pas surpris et ne décolla pas son regard de la fourrure rousse.

\- « En quoi ça te regarde ? »

\- « En rien. Mais tes parents sont connus pour être de fiers défenseurs des sang-purs. Je me demandais juste comment ils avaient réagis en comprenant que Lyra n'était pas une sorcière. »

Drago releva enfin la tête avec un regard meurtrier. Hermione prit peur et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être poussée la chance un peu trop loin elle voyait que cette dernière remarque n'avait pas été appréciée par Drago, elle n'aurait jamais dû le provoquer ainsi.

\- « Es-tu en train d'insinuer… », susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, « que ma sœur n'est pas une sang-pure ? Que parce qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, mes parents l'ont renié et ont essayé de se débarrasser d'elle en la traitant comme un monstre ? Est-ce ce que tu es en train de me dire, _Granger_ ? » Finit-il en insistant lourdement sur son nom. Cette dernière déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait touché un point très sensible et qu'elle avait particulièrement énervé le blond.

\- « Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'elle a voulu insinuer, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

La voix de Lyra avait saisi la Gryffondor qui avait sursauté en portant une main à son cœur. Le regard de Drago s'était un peu adouci, mais n'en perdait pas moins de rancune. Quant à la jeune Malefoy, celle-ci arborait un visage sans animosité, mais néanmoins impassible, tout comme sa voix qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle vint s'installer en face d'Hermione et de Drago au moment où Harry débarqua également dans le salon.

\- « Ha ! Mione tu es là, je te cherchais ! Ron est en haut en train de bouder pour je ne sais quoi encore, j'en avais marre de l'entendre râler sur Pattenrond. » Il s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant la présence des deux blonds en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Hermione se demandait comment mes parents avaient réagi en apprenant que j'étais une cracmole », répondit Lyra à la place de la brune, un sourire poli sur les lèvres. « Si tu veux te joindre à nous ! » rajouta-t-elle en tapotant une place à sa gauche, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sortir un petit nuage de poussière du coussin.

Harry s'approcha doucement de la place désignée par Lyra, sans quitter une seconde le visage à la mine sombre de Drago qui jetait des regards assassins à Hermione. Il préférait nettement rester dans cette pièce au cas où les choses dégénéraient. Même si le Serpentard n'avait plus sa baguette, il ne voulait pas laisser son amie seule avec ces deux-là.

\- « Donc, que voulais-tu savoir, Hermione ? »

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, extrêmement gênée de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Au départ, elle avait juste eu dans l'idée de titiller un peu Drago pour se venger des saletés qu'il lui avait dites pendant six ans, et finalement elle en était à régler ses comptes avec la plus jeune des Malefoy. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi ces deux-là s'entendaient si bien, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- « Si nos monstres de parents avaient hésités entre les cachots ou l'orphelinat pour se débarrasser de toi », finit par répondre Drago d'une voix glaciale, ce qui en rajouta à l'inquiétude d'Harry qui ne cessait de le fixer.

\- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que tes parents étaient des monstres », se défendit Hermione avec véhémence, retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

\- « Ce n'est rien ! » Lyra avait levé une main apaisante en direction des deux jeunes qui se lançaient à présent réciproquement des regards meurtriers. « Drago a toujours tendance à exagérer, depuis qu'on est petit il a toujours eu besoin de me voler la vedette. »

Drago avait soupiré en roulant des yeux et s'était attelé à de nouveau caresser Pattenrond qui lui avait lancé plusieurs coups de pattes pour réclamer son dû. Lyra avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un petit rire narquois en regardant son frère bouder.

\- « Plus sérieusement, mes parents ont été adorables. Tu vas me dire qu'ils n'ont pas crié sur tous les toits que j'existais, mais eux, comme votre Dumbledore, savaient que Voldi allait réapparaitre un jour ou l'autre. Ils ont alors décidé de m'effacer du monde magique afin de veiller à ma sécurité. »

\- « Mais qu'as-tu fais durant ces années ? Tu étais cachée au manoir ? » demanda Hermione dont la curiosité avait été éveillée par l'histoire de Lyra.

\- « Non, j'ai d'abord été en école primaire, puis au pensionnat quand normalement j'aurais dû être en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Mes parents ont été très attentifs à ce que je sache m'épanouir dans le monde moldu vu que ma place y était, ils ont même suivis des formations ou je ne sais quoi pour connaitre la technologie moldue » rajouta-t-elle en riant. Mais Lyra était lancée dans ses souvenirs et n'eut plus besoin des questions d'Hermione pour développer son récit : « Un jour, c'était il y a quatre ans je crois, nous étions tous les quatre parti en vacances dans le Sud de la France dans un hôtel moldu et un soir j'avais convaincu mes parents d'aller au cinéma. J'ai cru que Père allait avoir une syncope durant le film ! »

Hermione entendit un petit rire à côté d'elle et tourna la tête pour voir Drago sourire en fermant les yeux. Sans doute se souvenait-il lui aussi de cette journée. Il est vrai que l'idée d'imaginer les Malefoy au cinéma avait quelque chose de comique.

\- « Je n'ai jamais osé réitérer l'expérience, on n'est plus allé qu'à deux avec Dray au cinéma après ça. »

\- « De toute façon, on s'était déjà fait repéré avec le pop-corn, avant même d'entrer dans la salle. »

\- « Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! » s'exclama joyeusement Lyra en ouvrant de grands yeux et en se remettant à rire, une larme venant perler au coin de son œil. Même Harry commença à ricaner dans son coin, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part d'Hermione.

\- « J'essayais juste d'imaginer Ronald ou n'importe quel autre Weasley au cinéma », répondit-il simplement en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Cela arracha un sourire à la Gryffondor bien malgré elle imaginer cette scène dans sa tête avait quelque chose de comique. Puis, elle assimila les paroles de la jeune Malefoy et se tourna vers Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Elle réalisa enfin que Drago connaissait le cinéma et, à en croire Lyra, il y allait assez souvent, lui, le fervent défenseur des sang-purs et le premier à mettre les moldus au bûcher.

\- « Un problème, Granger ? » fit le concerné d'une voix glaciale avec son air hautain. « Ça devient une habitude de me fixer. »

\- « Dray ! » siffla immédiatement Lyra en lui lançant un regard glacial auquel répondit volontiers Drago qui grinça des dents.

Hermione perçut du coin de l'œil Harry se raidir en approchant sa main droite de sa poche, sans doute prêt à dégainer sa baguette en cas de souci. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais mieux valait être prudent. Drago dut le percevoir également car il ricana en esquissant un sourire narquois. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté et regarda le brun avec une moue suffisante peinte sur le visage.

\- « Tu as peur que je m'énerve, Potter ? »

\- « Dray ! » argua encore une fois Lyra en prenant un air scandalisé. « Arrête un peu ! Tu ne crois qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec eux ? Que je sache, ils ont plus de raisons de t'en vouloir que le contraire ! »

Un frisson de colère parcourra les membres de Drago. Bien sûr, il n'était pas stupide au point d'affirmer clairement que sa sœur avait raison, mais ça lui en coutait beaucoup de l'admettre. Cependant, ce qui l'énervait le plus était que Lyra le dise à haute voix, devant Cheveux-en-Broussaille et le Binoclard. « _Je ne suis pas un vulgaire chien à qui on fourre le nez dans sa merde pour lui donner une leçon ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Lyra…_ » pensa-t-il avec véhémence en fixant la jeune fille avec tant de haine qu'elle en perdit presque contenance, néanmoins elle ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint son regard meurtrier. Après tout, elle avait de l'expérience avec leur père.

A ce moment, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tous se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où se tenait Ronald. Celui-ci dansait un pied sur l'autre, donnant l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses longs bras qui pendouillaient mollement sur ses flancs, avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches. Il regarda vaguement Pattenrond s'enfuir en crachant après que Drago l'eut caressé trop fort. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge en jetant un regard interrogatif à Harry qui serrait sa poche avec force.

\- « Le repas est servi », marmonna-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour s'en aller vers la cuisine.

Hermione se leva prestement, comme remontée sur un ressort, pour sortir de la pièce. Elle fut suivie de Lyra qui prit néanmoins la peine de faire le tour de la table basse afin de donner un coup de pied dans le tibias de Drago en passant devant lui. Celui-ci répliqua par un regard mauvais en direction de sa sœur qui le toisa avant de s'en aller, le menton levé bien haut. Harry s'était également levé, mais attendait devant l'entrée, la main toujours posée sur la poche de son jeans. Quand le blond passa devant lui, il l'arrêta avec une main sur son torse. Il accrocha son regard afin de donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

\- « Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ici, mais il est hors de question que tu fasses ta loi comme à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue, encore moins un des nôtres. Je te préviens tout de suite : un mot de travers, un geste déplacé et tu le regretteras amèrement. J'y veillerai personnellement. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago repoussa le brun d'un geste brusque d'épaule et continua son chemin, les mains dans les poches, le menton levé bien haut, à l'image de sa sœur quelques minutes auparavant. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec cette étrange impression que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce serait en leur faveur ou pas. Il emboita lentement le pas au blond, la main toujours crispée sur sa baguette.


	6. Chapter 6 : We wish you a horrible Xmas

**DÉ-SO-LÉE ! Mon dieu, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du temps qui avait passé depuis le dernier chapitre, mais j'espère que celui-ci vous donnera la force de me pardonner, malheureuse mortelle encerclée de cours…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses avancent, les choses avancent ! Je vais essayer de mieux développer la relation amour-haine qui unie la fratrie Malefoy et peut-être en développer d'autres… hé hé hé**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : We wish you a horrible Christmas

Il fixa la porte comme s'il pouvait la faire bouger par la seule force de sa pensée. Comme le reste de la maison, elle n'avait rien pour elle : la peinture était écaillée, on pouvait discerner des traces de moisissures sur les jointures et le bas de la porte était gonflé par l'humidité. Drago fit demi-tour, s'éloignant dans le couloir de un, deux pas, puis se stoppa. Il revint en arrière, mais hésita encore et s'arrêta à mi-chemin, un pied à moitié levé.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel », grinça-t-il pour lui-même. Il secoua ensuite la tête, vérifiant pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes que personne n'était dans le couloir ou à proximité.

« _Quel bel idiot tu fais ! Tu es un Malefoy, oui ou merde ?_ » Fort de cette dernière pensée, il avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte, leva la main droite serrée en un poing et l'approcha du bois, mais s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. « _T'es vraiment un crétin, Drago. Sérieusement. Ce n'est qu'une… qu'une sang-de-bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut te faire ? A part t'envoyer au diable, te claquer la porte ou nez, ou rire de toi. Bref, te ridiculiser._ » Cela sembla lui faire de l'effet et il prit la décision de ne pas s'abaisser à supplier Granger. Cette fois, il fit demi-tour avec détermination.

Il fit de grands pas pour parcourir le couloir et ensuite descendre les escaliers. Il fulminait depuis quelque temps il avait tendance à s'énerver pour un rien ces derniers temps. A présent, il était énervé d'avoir voulu demander quelque chose à Granger (et donc de lui être redevable), paradoxalement il était aussi énervé de s'être dégonflé devant la porte de sa chambre. Il était en colère : contre cette maison, cet elfe de maison ignoble, ses habitants, le monde entier !

Il continua de pester en se dirigeant vers son salon, en quête de tranquillité. Il entra dedans, toujours en pestant et s'apprêta à aller s'assoir quand son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette penchée derrière la table basse, qui tâtait le sol de ses mains. Drago fit claquer la porte, faisant ainsi sursauter son visiteur. Il vit la table frémir en même temps qu'un bruit étouffé lui parvint. Une tête en sortit, la personne se massant le crâne endolori en jetant un regard peu amène à celui qui l'avait saisi.

\- « Je voulais passer du temps seul, mais finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que je tombe sur toi maintenant », commença Drago de sa voix glaciale, ravi de pouvoir décharger sa fureur sur quelqu'un.

Il regardait Lyra avec haine et colère, regard qu'elle lui rendait tout aussi bien. L'ambiance était tellement tendue dans la pièce, les deux Malefoy à l'affut du moindre geste, que n'importe qui d'autre qui se serait retrouvé là aurait eu l'impression qu'un meurtre se préparait. Lyra soupira tandis qu'elle se relevait et se laissa tomber de façon nonchalante dans le canapé, un sourire narquois étirant ses fines lèvres. Elle haussa un sourcil provocateur et s'adressa à lui d'une voix doucereuse.

\- « Je me demandais si tu viendrais un jour. On ne te voit quasi plus dans cette maison, à croire que tu te terres comme un vil rongeur. »

Le blond sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et serra les poings pour ne pas perdre de sa contenance face à sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas se faire insulter, mais là tout de suite, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il alla dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Lyra d'une démarche raide et s'assit, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux. Le silence – tendu, glacial – s'installa entre eux deux sans qu'aucun ne le brise, chacun jaugeant l'autre du regard. Finalement, ce fut Lyra qui se lança la première.

\- « Vu que tu n'as pas l'air proche de commencer, je me lance. Tu m'en veux ? Non, ne réponds pas : je le sais. Tu m'en veux. Et de quoi ? Encore une fois je vais répondre pour toi : parce que je leur parle, parce qu'il me trouve sympa, parce que j'apprécie même certain d'entre eux, et surtout parce que j'ai osé te remettre à ta place en "t'humiliant" (elle mima les guillemets de ses doigts) et ça tu n'aimes pas, hein Dray ? » Il ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux se plissèrent et ses poings se contractèrent encore plus, au point que ses phalanges blanchirent. « Tu détestes être remis à ta place, tu as l'impression de ne plus être le roi, de ne plus dominer les autres, c'est ça ? Mais réveille-toi Drago, ici tu n'es RIEN. Rien du tout. Il serait temps que tu comprennes cela une bonne fois pour toute, que tu enterres la hache de guerre et que tu ailles t'excuser. »

\- « M'EXCUSER ?! », s'égosilla son frère avant de laisser échapper un rire dépourvu de toute émotion. « C'est la meilleure, ça. Je dois _m'excuser_. » La situation se retournait contre lui et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Les yeux d'acier de Lyra se durcirent tandis qu'elle fixait son frère avec… pitié ? Tristesse ? Dégout ? C'était difficile à déterminer tant elle semblait désolée pour lui.

\- « Oui. Depuis que tu es ici, tu n'as pas cessé de te plaindre : de la maison, du lit qu'il t'offrait, de la confiance qu'il t'accordait, des gens que tu fréquentes depuis pourtant six ans à Poudlard. Tu n'as rien fait, aucun effort. »

Soudain son regard se voilât et elle passa une main sur son visage, comme pour reprendre contenance, mais Drago crut entendre un sanglot dans ses dernières paroles. Elle semblait à présent triste pour lui, comme si elle comprenait enfin quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échappé. Ce sentiment mis le blond mal-à-l'aise, il n'aimait pas cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il ne possédait pas toutes les cartes pour mener la discussion.

\- « Je ne comprends pas, Dray… Je ne _te_ comprends. Avec eux – je veux dire Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Ron, Harry, Georges – tu passes pour un con arrogant, prétentieux, supérieur, égoïste et raciste (elle avait craché ce dernier mot avec rancœur). Mais moi je te connais, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, je sais que tu leur caches ta véritable apparence. Alors oui, tu avais un rôle à tenir, tu représentais les Malefoy ou je ne sais quoi, mais là… »

\- « Ne parle de ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

\- « Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça avec eux, même ici alors que plus personne n'est là pour te juger. »

Lyra avait les larmes aux yeux même si elle se disputait souvent avec Drago, quelque fois de manière très violente, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Cela lui causait une peine infinie de le découvrir sous ce nouveau jour, elle n'entendait pas la raison d'un tel changement de comportement par rapport à celui qu'il avait été avec elle. Elle observa Drago et fut quelque peu rassurée de le voir se détendre et réfléchir à ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il avait des reproches à lui faire, mais il les avait momentanément mis de côté pour peser ses paroles. Soudain, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et la laissa ensuite retomber sur le dossier.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je suis tellement habitué à les haïr. Et je retourne à Poudlard bientôt. »

\- « Je savais que vivre avec un malade mental sans nez pouvait causer des dégâts psychologiques importants, mais je ne pensais que ta cause était aussi irrécupérable. Dans le genre sentimentalement handicapé, tu bats des records », ricana-t-elle, mais son ton avait changé et n'avait plus rien de méchant. Drago lui envoya un coussin à la figure qu'elle évita en riant de plus belle. Bizarrement, sa petite insulte avait calmé son frère elle le savait et ne se gênait pas pour sourire comme si elle venait de gagner la partie, chose qui n'échappa pas à l'œil d'acier de Drago.

\- « Ne crois pas que tu es sortie d'affaire, je n'ai vraiment pas aimé ta remarque de la veille. Devant Le Balafré en plus ! », fit-il en geignant.

Lyra se leva et s'approcha de Drago pour se poster face à lui. Il la regarda avec suspicion lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de se lever également. Il ne réagit pendant quelques secondes, le temps que sa sœur s'impatiente, avant de s'exécuter avec un soupir d'ennui. Elle lui tendit la main qu'il observa avec un sourire narquois.

\- « C'est quoi ça ? »

\- « Toi et moi, on va passer un pacte. Non ! », rajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit plonger sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. « Ce sera un pacte normal, sans magie. Bref tu me comprends », s'impatienta-t-elle lorsqu'il voulut répliquer.

\- « Et en quoi consiste ce pacte ? », railla-t-il.

\- « Toi et moi, on va se promettre d'essayer de ne plus se disputer pour des choses futiles. On n'a plus passé autant de temps ensemble depuis très longtemps et j'ai vraiment envie d'en profiter avant que tu ne repartes. »

\- « Cela me semble honnête. » Il rapprocha sa main pour serrer celle de Lyra, mais elle la recula, signe qu'elle n'en avait pas fini. Il leva les yeux au ciel en attendant qu'elle pose ses autres conditions.

\- « Ensuite, toi, tu vas me promettre de faire des efforts avec eux. LAISSE-MOI TERMINER. Je ne te demande pas de devenir leurs amis, mais essaie d'être… sympa », finit-elle avec une moue hésitante.

\- « Ce sera tout ? », soupira-t-il. Il en avait déjà marre de toutes ces conditions et il sentait la migraine poindre. Vivement qu'ils en finissent.

\- « Non. Moi, je fais le serment de t'aider à t'intégrer et de ne plus blesser ton égo démesuré – Oh mais laisse-moi finir ! », fit-elle lorsqu'il essaya encore une fois de l'interrompre. Il souffla de dédain, mais ne bougea pas, attendant les dernières conditions. « Une dernière chose… », rajouta-t-elle doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer Drago. Puis, elle ouvrit les bras et les referma autour de sa taille en enfouissant sa tête dans son torse. « Fais-moi un câlin. »

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'on a passé l'âge ? », ricana-t-il en lui rendant quand même son étreinte.

Elle leva un de ses bras pour lui taper le haut du crâne avant de se replonger dans son câlin, ce qui le fit rire à gorge déployé.

\- « La ferme et sers-moi, crétin. » Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de rajouter d'une voix beaucoup moins sûre : « Tu me promets de… de ne jamais m'abandonner ? »

Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer autour d'elle et sa tête se déposer sur la sienne comme pour l'isoler du reste du monde.

\- « Tu serais impossible à semer de toute façon. »

Elle sourit contre sa chemise et profita encore un peu de sa chaleur afin de mettre fin à leur étreinte. Elle se recula alors d'un pas et tendit sa main droite. Il la serra sans hésitation.

\- « Marché conclu ? »

\- « Tu sais bien que je ne peux jamais rien te refuser, espèce de tête de mule ! », lui répondit Drago.

Elle lui rendit un sourire resplendissant pour toute réponse et sortit de la pièce d'une démarche sautillante. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et grimaça en se disant qu'il ne gagnait pas grand-chose dans ce pacte. Finalement, il s'installa à nouveau dans le canapé pour profiter de la tranquillité tant recherché depuis le matin. Il se saisit de son livre, _Sang pur, sang d'encre : quand la Supériorité s'écrit_ , mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il l'avait déjà fini, mais n'avait pas trouvé d'autres livres dignes de son attention, d'où sa visite… Enfin, sa tentative de visite à Granger. Il leva les yeux au ciel en expirant bruyamment et se contenta alors de parcourir l'ouvrage en diagonale, relisant certains passages, roulant des yeux devant certaines inepties écrites par l'auteur. En même temps, il repensait aux paroles de Lyra et se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il avait à gagner ou à perdre à être sympa aves les autres.

Trois petits coups se firent entendre dans le salon et Drago releva la tête, vagabondant encore dans ses pensées. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement et une tête passée timidement le chambranle pour le regarder. Drago se retint de lâcher une remarquer acerbe, se souvenant in extremis de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lyra. « _Pourquoi pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, essayons la gentillesse pour voir._ » Cependant, il ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à offrir un sourire à son visiteur lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

\- « Granger. »

\- « Malefoy. Je pensais bien te trouver là. »

« _Où d'autre ?_ » se retint-il de dire de manière sarcastique encore une fois.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait dû. « _Oh puis merde, je ne lui dois rien à elle._ » Il savait qu'il lui en voulait comme si elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez plus tôt dans la journée, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. « _Non, c'est toi qui n'a pas eu els boules d'aller la voir. Espèce de lâche._ », pensa-t-il amèrement contre lui-même.

Hermione grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le livre qu'il tenait en main.

\- « Tu lis encore ce truc ? », elle leva les yeux au ciel et entra plus franchement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. « Je voulais juste te donner ça. » Elle lui tendait un ouvrage à la reliure impeccable, or quelques pages écornées témoignaient que ce livre avait maintes fois été ouvert.

Drago n'esquissa aucun geste pour se saisir de l'objet, fixant Hermione d'un regard indéchiffrable. Elle commençait à être mal-à-l'aise et regrettait d'être venue de sa propre initiative. Elle se sermonna intérieurement, se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire que Drago serait reconnaissant de son geste et qu'il éviterait de lui servir une remarque désobligeante. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour sortir lorsqu'il se leva et s'approcha d'elle à pas lent. Elle se figea, n'osant plus bouger c'est comme si elle avait tenté d'amadouer une bête sauvage et que celle-ci avait subitement pris confiance en elle. Elle le vit pincer les lèvres, comme s'il dépréciait quelque chose dans la couverture qu'il regardait, puis s'en saisit dans un geste lent.

\- « Merci. »

Même si Hermione l'avait cherché et était venue dans le salon dans le but de lui donner ce livre, elle fut très surprise et momentanément abasourdie de voir Malefoy l'accepter et (surtout !) la remercier. Elle resta la main en l'air devant la porte tandis qu'il se rasseyait dans son canapé comme si de rien n'était. Il observa la couverture quelques secondes avant de relever la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Quoi ? », fit-il plus sèchement.

Ce ton, auquel elle était plus habituée, la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et s'avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher du canapé en question, sans pour autant s'y assoir.

\- « Rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes », « _et que tu me remercies_ », finit-elle intérieurement. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et lut le titre :

\- « _Notre-Mage de Paris. Dans la collection Histoire moldue adaptée pour jeunes sorciers_ , de Garance Maremouille. » Il releva les yeux vers la brune qui attendait sa réaction. « Sérieusement, Granger ? Tu n'avais vraiment rien d'autre ? »

\- « Cela te changera de tes… lectures, et je ne pense pas que cela te fera du mal. De plus, j'ai beaucoup aimé celui-là, surtout que l'original est l'un de mes ouvrages préférés que j'aime lire pour me détendre et me changer les idées. »

\- « L'original ? » Hermione n'entendit pas le sarcasme dans le ton de sa voix, ou tout du moins décida de ne pas le relever.

\- « Oui, de Victor Hugo. Enfin, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu veuilles le lire d'ici demain. »

Le silence s'installa soudain, Drago observant la couverture en cuir marron avec énormément de scepticisme et Hermione fixant obstinément ses pieds. Finalement, le Serpentard soupira et se leva pour redéposer l'ouvrage de Cressius Adabrax sur l'étagère, il revint ensuite vers sa place mais resta debout devant Hermione, l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de lui prêter à la main.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'en prêterais vraiment un », finit-il par dire. Elle haussa les épaules, mal-à-l'aise de leur soudaine proximité, également du fait qu'il lui parlait sans émettre de remarques acerbes ou d'un ton condescendant. C'était reposant, mais étrange.

\- « Lis-le avant de me remercier, si ça tombe tu vas détester », dit-elle dans un petit rire nerveux. « Et puis… C'est Noël après tout. Si ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on fait un beau geste, quand est-ce que ça sera ? »

Drago la détailla des pieds à la tête, se demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Profiter de Noël pour faire une bonne action, d'accord. Mais faire une bonne action pour lui ? Être gentille avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Il avait été la pire des crapules avec elle, et ce depuis toujours. Son arrivé ici n'avait quasi rien changé, si ce n'est que Lyra l'avait remis à sa place et que maintenant il allait se tenir à carreau. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez Granger. Cette fille était beaucoup trop… gentille, altruiste, généreuse, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été méchante de sa vie.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, se sentant de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise et nerveuse sous le regard oppressant de Malefoy qui ne cessait de la dévisager. Elle fit claquer ses bras le long de son corps, arborant un sourire qu'elle voulut sympathique, mais qui s'avéra plutôt crispé aux yeux du blond.

\- « Je vais voir si Mme Weasley a besoin d'aide, hm… On se voit plus tard ! » Et elle fila hors de la pièce sans demander son reste. Drago regarda encore le livre sous toutes les coutures, comme si cela allait lui révéler le secret de son existence sur terre, mais comme le livre ne parlait pas, et lui-même doutait qu'il y ait un quelconque but à sa vie, il se rassit et commença à lire.

Remus rigolait à gorge déployé de l'une des blagues de Fred, bientôt suivi d'Harry et Georges. Ron, lui, récurait chaque centimètre carré de son assiette avec sa fourchette pour être sûr de n'avoir laissé aucuns résidus de purée ou de sauce. Ginny, Hermione et Lyra faisaient des messes-basses, jetant de temps à autre des regards par-ci par-là et rigolaient entre elles. Malheureusement, Tonks n'était pas de la partie pour ce réveillon de Noël, par contre Kingsley avait accepté l'invitation (il dinait à côté d'Arthur avec lequel il tenait une grande conversation), ainsi que Mondingus qui était assis le plus loin possible de Maugrey qui gardait son œil intact centré sur lui, épiant chacun de ses mouvements. De temps en temps, on apercevait un sourire carnassier étiré ce qu'il restait de ses lèvres, ce qui avait le don de rendre nerveux Mondingus.

Drago dut s'avouer que le diner était succulent, Mme Weaseley s'était surpassée et avait concocté une quantité impressionnante de petits plats, tous plus copieux les uns que les autres. Drago remarqua d'ailleurs qu'Harry recevait à chaque fois une ration en plus que les autres, quelque fois à son insu, de la part de Mme Weasley qui le surveillait tel un faucon pour bien vérifier qu'il finissait vraiment son assiette. Tout le monde était d'excellente humeur, même les divagations et marmonnements de Kreattur ne parvenaient pas refroidir l'ambiance festive.

Lyra jeta un coup d'œil à Drago elle le voyait extrêmement tendu (il y avait de quoi il était entre Georges et Maugrey, ce dernier laissant vagabonder son œil magique sur lui comme s'il était suspect d'un crime), mais malgré la peine qu'il lui inspirait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée. Elle discutait avec Hermione et Ginny, cette dernière lui racontait des histoires sur ses différents frères, ce qui avait le don de fasciner Lyra. Elle aurait adoré avoir une grande famille comme la sienne. Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à Drago en se disant que malgré cela, elle n'échangerait la sienne pour rien au monde.

Le blond sentit le regard de sa sœur peser sur elle et il releva la tête pour la défier. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes l'un l'autre. Soudain, Drago souleva un sourcil, le rabaissa, souleva l'autre et poursuivit ce manège jusqu'à ce que Lyra doive cacher son fou rire en masquant sa bouche de sa main. Drago sourit à son tour et enfourna un morceau de dinde pour se retenir de rire également. A côté de lui, Fred n'avait rien raté de ces mimiques et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son jumeau en faisant un signe de tête vers le blond.

Georges se recula sur sa chaise, se tournant légèrement vers son voisin de table tandis que Fred se penchait vers Drago. Tous deux lui faisaient face avec un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- « Boucle d'Or, avec Georges on se demandait à quel point tu étais un pourri », commença Fred.

\- « Exactement ! Alors, on a élaboré une petite blagounette pour toi, pour tester ton degré de… Comment était-ce déjà, Georges ? » Ce dernier fit semblant de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- « Perfidie ? Arrogance ? »

\- « Egocentrisme ? Mesquinerie ? »

\- « Mais c'est que vous connaissez toutes ses qualités ! », s'exclama Lyra en ricanant dans sa barbe. Drago aurait voulu lui jeter un coup d'œil meurtrier, mais il se rappela (encore une fois, à contrecœur…) de sa discussion avec la concernée et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil blasé dans sa direction. Soudain, Fred claqua des doigts :

\- « Ton ouverture d'esprit ! Ton autodérision ! »

\- « Si tu en as bien sûr », rajouta Georges avec malice. Drago soupira en déposant sa fourchette et se tourna vers les jumeaux, moitié-agacé, moitié-intrigué. Il savait que c'était sa chance de mettre en pratique les conseils (remarques ? Remontrances ? Bref) de sa sœur.

\- « Je vous écoute. »

\- « Alors, dis-nous Boucle d'Or… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui pue au fond de la forêt interdite ? », énonça Fred.

Un silence accompagna la question. Certaines personnes avaient commencé à s'intéresser à l'étrange trio qui se formait près de Maugrey, en l'occurrence Lyra, Hermione et Ginny. Harry discutait avec Remus qui semblait inquiet des propos que le jeune homme lui tenait. Finalement, Drago haussa les épaules et les mains en signe d'abandon. Fred fit le bruit d'un roulement de tambour à l'aide de ses index sur la table alors que Georges prenait un grand souffle :

\- « Un Serpentard mort ! »

Lyra regarda, inquiète, son frère qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Puis, alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose et crache une de ses remarques acerbes au visage des jumeaux, elle esquissa un sourire en coin et se tourna plus franchement vers les deux rouquins en posant son coude droit sur la table :

\- « Elle était pas mal. Vous pensez quoi de celle-ci : Quelle est la différence entre un accident de Quidditch et l'arrivée de Ron au bal des Trois Sorciers ? »

Les yeux des jumeaux pétillaient, ravi que le blond se prenne au jeu. Ils cherchèrent un instant en réfléchissant à voix haute, mais à chaque réponse donnée, Drago secouait la tête, son sourire narquois s'élargissant au fur et à mesure.

\- « On t'écoute », dit Fred, vaincu.

\- « On est tout ouï, dis-nous tout ! », rajouta son frère.

\- « Dans les deux cas, quelqu'un a un balais dans le cul. »

Il y eut un blanc, directement suivis des jumeaux qui éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant, surprenant le reste de l'attablée qui n'avait pas suivie l'étrange échange verbal. Ginny ricanait également dans son coin, tandis que Lyra levait les yeux au ciel. Drago reçut une tape dans le dos de la part de Georges qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Tu n'es pas un pourri, Boucle d'Or ! Loin de là ! »

Cette dernière remarque, dites avec autant de sincérité et de spontanéité, toucha Drago plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (et avoué). Il esquissa un sourire narquois pour donner le change, mais ne put cacher ce qu'il ressentait en croisant les yeux aciers de Lyra qui avait cette expression typique qui disait : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Il lui fit une grimace avant de se replonger dans son assiette.


	7. Chapter 7 : Joyeux Noël !

**Un looooong chapitre ! J'avoue je me suis un peu emballée, mais je voulais absolument tout mettre, toutes mes idées ! J'ai essayé de développer différentes relations entre les personnages, de les faire interagir entre eux pour que vous puissiez également mieux les cerner au niveau de leur caractère. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis ou votre pronostic sur la suite ! (Ou même simplement pour m'encourager ha ha J'avoue que quelque fois je perds la motivation…)**

 **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour l'attente je sais que je ne suis pas du tout régulière dans ma publication, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'imposer un rythme à cause de mes études… Si seulement je ne pouvais qu'écrire ! Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de notre joyeuse bande !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël !

Il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer le pied et faire bouger les draps près de ses jambes. Dans son sommeil, Drago fronça le nez. Il se rétracta légèrement, mais les chatouillis se firent encore sentir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il émergeait, il entendait des bruits de papiers qui se chiffonnaient, ponctués d'exclamations de joie. Il grogna de mécontentement et décida d'ouvrir les yeux, peu ravi de la tournure que prenait sa grasse-matinée. Il se passa une main sur le visage et frotta ses yeux tout en soupirant. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes pour avoir une vue sur la pièce minuscule qui leur servait de chambre. « _Café. Il me faut un café. Je ne supporterais pas ces deux blaireaux sans avoir eu tout le courage nécessaire_ » furent ses premières pensées, cependant un obstacle, et de taille, barrait sa route vers la cuisine : les deux blaireaux en question. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à Drago, trop préoccupés qu'ils étaient à déballer leurs cadeaux. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres du blond tandis qu'il se laissait brusquement retomber sur son matelas, attirant l'attention de Ron une microseconde, juste le temps de constater qu'il était réveillé.

\- « Vous pourriez être plus discrets lorsque vous gloussez comme des fillettes, j'essayais de dormir. »

Harry roula des yeux, peu réceptifs aux remarques mal lunées du blond dès le matin, mais c'était sans compter sur Ron qui prit la mouche. Il releva la tête d'un coup sec, tel un lémurien outré cette image arracha un ricanement au blond, quoiqu'amer. Il n'avait toujours pas eu son café et son humeur ronchonne n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant si la Belette commençait à le narguer.

\- « C'est Noël pour tout le monde, _Malefoy_ », commença-t-il en insistant bien sur son nom. « Va râler ailleurs et ne gâche pas la bonne humeur de ceux qui ont reçu quelque chose ! »

Cette dernière remarque piqua la curiosité du blond. Il n'avait rien reçu ? Rien du tout ? Il est vrai que lorsqu'il avait fait son inspection de la chambre, il n'avait pas noté d'amoncellement de cadeaux aux pieds de son lit. Sa nouvelle position de reclus l'avait-elle privé de cela aussi alors… ?

Il se redressa à nouveau, avec plus de force que la première fois. Il déposa ses pieds au sol en lançant un regard mauvais en direction du roux qui tentait de le lui rendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais cela lui donnait plus un air constipé que menaçant. « _Au moins, j'aurais toujours ça en plus que lui_ », ironisa Drago avec un rictus.

Belette ayant finalement baissé les yeux, incapable de mener ce combat oculaire plus longtemps, Drago se permit enfin de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de ses présents. Il constata la pile de papiers déjà éparpillés autour de ses deux colocataires et les quelques cadeaux encore emballés qui avaient été épargnés jusque-là. La vue d'un pull mauve jurant avec les cheveux roux de Weasmoche le révulsa et il n'étudia pas plus longtemps les cadeaux des Gryffondors. Il tourna alors la tête vers sa pile qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était très maigre : trois paquets et une lettre.

Il sentit la déception poindre au fond de lui, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible devant les deux autres. Figé devant son maigre butin, Drago saisit le regard que lui adressa Harry, comme si ce dernier avec pitié de lui, comme s'il était triste pour lui. Il compatissait. « _Eurk. Non mais tuez-moi !_ » Drago n'avait pas besoin de la charité de Saint-Potter. Cela ne fit qu'attiser l'aigreur du blond qui arbora une face impassible, seuls la contraction de sa mâchoire laissait deviner sa mauvaise humeur.

\- « Franchement, Weasmoche, je ne sais pas où tu trouves la bonne humeur lorsque tu reçois un torchon qui jure autant avec tes cheveux. C'est à donner la nausée », railla Drago. La remarque du roux avait grandement contribué à sa colère, ne parlons même pas du regard de cocker du Binoclard, et en plus il n'avait toujours pas eu son café. Décidément, cette journée commençait sous de mauvais hospices et il se devait se défouler. « _Reste à voir s'il mord à l'hameçon…_ »

\- « Moi au moins j'ai reçu quelque chose, ce qui n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être ton cas », répliqua Ron avec les oreilles rougissantes. « _Bingo !_ » Drago retint son sourire mielleux pour garder un visage neutre.

\- « Je préfère ça à cette monstruosité ! »

C'en était trop pour Ronald qui se leva furibond, se saisissant de sa baguette pour la pointer sur Drago. Ce dernier ne s'était pas départi de ses réflexes et tira également la sienne pour viser le roux. Entre eux deux, encore assis en tailleur, Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de justesse de se pincer l'arête du nez. Il s'était bien douté que le blond avait cherché à se jouer de Ron. Il avait cru durant une minute, juste une seule petite minute, qu'il aurait enfin la maturité de passer au-dessus. Le Survivant soupira de lassitude en se levant à son tour pour se mettre entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- « Les gars, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est Noël apr… »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! RÉPÈTE MALEFOY ! », s'égosilla Ron, sa baguette tressautant dans sa main.

\- « Ha. Parce que tu entends moins bien lorsque tes oreilles virent au rouge ? Intéressant. Ou alors, tu as encore du mal avec les mots ? Tu as besoin d'un dessin, Ronnichou ? », continua-t-il avec malice. Les traits du roux se contractèrent d'autant plus et il rougit de plus belle. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et on pouvait percevoir quelques étincelles s'échapper du bout de sa baguette.

\- « Tu oses encore faire de ton nez _ici_ ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ? », argua-t-il, de plus en plus fulminant.

\- « Oh parce que tu as fait quelque chose pour moi ici, Belette ? Je devrais me prosterner pour te remercier de m'avoir snobé ? »

\- « Malefoy, ne réponds pas ! », tenta vainement Harry, mais aucun des deux adversaires ne l'écoutaient. Drago ménagea une pause de quelque seconde avant de continuer, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage :

\- « Tu as raison ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus cadeau en épargnant ma vue de ton hideux visage… »

Drago eut à peine le temps de savourer ses dernières paroles que Ronald se jeta sur lui avec un cri de rage. Pris par surprise, le sourire satisfait du blanc s'était fané au moment où Ron se lançait sur lui. Il avait laissé tomber sa baguette et l'avait poussé en arrière, le faisant tomber sur l'armature en métal qui composait le pied de lit, arrachant un cri de douleur au blond. Cependant, Ron ne s'arrêta pas là et prépara ses poings pour les abattre sur le visage du blond. Ce dernier leva ses bras pour se défendre et rendit les coups dans le ventre du roux qui grogna à son tour sous la douleur. Dans le fond, ils entendaient vaguement Harry s'égosiller pour qu'ils se séparent, mais ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention et s'afféraient à rendre coup sur coup.

\- « Quelle bande d'idiots », grinça Harry dans sa barbe, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de la diriger vers les idiots en question : « _Expulso !_ », cria-t-il.

Drago se sentit soudain partir en arrière, au même titre que Ron qui s'écrasa sur le mur opposé. Ils se jetèrent des regards mauvais on voyait apparaitre à l'un ou l'autre endroit de leur visage quelques marques rougeâtres qui témoignaient des quelques minutes passées.

\- « Je te jure que la prochaine fois… », commença Ron en levant un doigt en direction de Malefoy.

\- « Il n'y aura aucune prochaine fois ! », tonna Harry en leur jetant à tous deux un regard lourd de reproches et de menaces. Il tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air, les intimant de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autres.

Soudain, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur les visages de Ginny et Hermione fronçant les sourcils. Le spectacle qui leur était donné leur arracha des expressions d'étonnement : les trois garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence, Harry les pointant tour à tour avec sa baguette, les deux autres recroquevillés à des murs opposés, des bleus émergeaient sur leur peau.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? On a entendu du bruit, on a cru que vous vous entretuiez », déclara Ginny en levant un sourcil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui pensait exactement la même chose.

\- « Il ne se passe et ne se passera plus rien. N'est-ce pas ? », fit Harry d'un ton sans réplique, légèrement menaçant.

Drago se leva en époussetant son t-shirt, sans cesser de fixer Weasley qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

\- « Comme le dit Potter, tout va bien. Je vous laisse à vos effusions de joie _made in_ Gryffondor, j'en ai ma claque de baby-sitter des lionceaux. »

Il sortit en bousculant Ginny au passage et se dirigea vers les escaliers de son air digne, tout du moins il espérait le paraitre. Il les entendit vaguement discuter dans son dos, sans doute les filles désiraient-elles recevoir une explication de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arrivé, il constata qu'il n'était pas seul dans la cuisine, Molly tricotait dans un coin en ayant mis la radio qui passait les éternelles et toujours aussi horripilantes chansons de Noël de Myrtle Lovelace. Elle chantonnait doucement en passant les aiguilles l'une sur l'autre à une vitesse effarante, les faisant tinter comme les épées à chaque coup dans la laine. Encore hagard suite à son réveil brutal, Drago la regarda faire quelques secondes en restant planté devant la porte d'entrée.

\- « Joyeux Noël ! », dit-elle avec entrain en relevant la tête pour sourire à Drago, quoiqu'avec retenu. Elle se figea quelque seconde en voyant les hématomes émergés sur la peau pâle de Drago, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'y eut que ses lèvres qui se pincèrent subrepticement.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il bougea enfin, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il se servit une tasse de café et but une gorgée en fermant les yeux, savourant enfin ce moment de tranquillité.

\- « Joyeux Noël à vous aussi », répondit-il enfin avec retard, commençant enfin à être réveillé.

Molly eut un gloussement en reportant son attention sur ce qui devait être une écharpe en grosse laine rose pâle.

\- « Réveil difficile ? », demanda-t-elle.

\- « Oh oui… », marmonna-t-il en replongeant son nez dans sa tasse.

\- « J'espère que Ron ne t'en fait pas voir de toutes les couleurs. Il peut être… impulsif quelque fois. » Elle soupira en lui jetant un bref regard, évaluant les dégâts. Drago se doutait qu'elle se retenait de lui poser des questions. « A vrai dire, tous mes garçons le sont un peu. Ça doit être de famille, la mère d'Arthur a toujours été une femme d'un grand tempérament et excessive parfois, il faut bien l'admettre. Heureusement, mon Arthur n'est pas comme ça… » Elle prit un air rêveur, la commissure de ses lèvres se relevant à la pensée d'un souvenir. Finalement, elle secoua la tête pour regarder Drago, les joues virant au rouge. « Oh ne fais pas attention aux divagations d'une vieille femme comme ça ! »

\- « Vous avez une très belle famille vous savez. Ça se voit que vous les aimez tous. »

Drago ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas réfléchi au sens de ses paroles avant de les prononcer, mais il était trop tard pour les rattraper. « _Tant pis, ça me changera des remarques méprisantes. Puis si je suis censé rester ici, autant tenter mon absolution !_ », ironisa-t-il intérieurement. L'effet sur Molly fut immédiat, elle rougit de plus belle et lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il crut même voir ses yeux brillés, comme si elle allait pleurer, mais elle détourna immédiatement le regard en reportant son attention sur son tricot. Il la vit tirer sur un bout de son gilet pour le porter à ses yeux, mais détourna son regard pour lui laisser ce moment. A la place, il s'assit à la grande table et prit la _Gazette_ qui trainait là.

\- « Merci, Drago », entendit-il dans un petit reniflement.

Il haussa les épaules et continua de parcourir la _Gazette_ en lisant des articles par-ci, par-là. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas dérangeant. De temps à autre, il entendait les aiguilles de Molly se heurter ou encore une porte grincée quelque part dans la maison. Quant à lui, il était tombé sur un article qui parlait des géants apparemment, ceux-ci auraient été aperçus dans certaines régions montagneuses d'Europe, chose exceptionnelle étant donné qu'ils avaient presque tous disparus et que cela faisait déjà plus d'une décennie qu'aucun sorcier n'en avait revu (du moins, qui ne puisse en témoigner par lui-même). Drago fronça les sourcils en lisant. Il trouvait cela vraiment étrange…

Tout à coup, sa vue se boucha. Il sentit deux mains se presser contre ses yeux et entendit un petit gloussement près de son oreille.

\- « Qui sait ? », chantonna une petite voix.

\- « Sérieusement ? »

\- « Noooon ! Allez, un indice : je suis plus belle que toi ! »

\- « Ça, ça m'étonnerait. Allez petite peste, enlève tes mains moites de mon visage ! » Il attendit quelques secondes, puis capitula dans un soupir faussement excédé : « Lyra. »

\- « C'est bien ! Joyeux Noël au fait ! », fit-elle en déposant un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna rapidement en levant un sourcil. « C'est quoi ces bleus ? Tu voulais ressembler à un schtroumpf ? »

\- « Un quoi ? »

Elle se contenta d'un mouvement de main signifiant que ce n'était rien. De sa démarche sautillante, elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui en tirant le journal vers elle. Elle y jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de le plier et de le mettre à l'autre bout de la table. Lyra le regardait à présent, tout sourire, comme si elle le découvrait après des années de séparation. Sa bonne humeur était malheureusement (aux yeux de Drago) contagieuse et il lui sourit également en retour, mais avec plus de retenu.

\- « Alors ? Tu en as pensé quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en mordant dans une pomme qui se trouvait dans la corbeille au centre de la table.

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Tes cadeaux ! »

« _Oh._ »

\- « Je ne les ai pas encore ouvert », répondit-il sur la défensive.

Lyra ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, avant de les plisser en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avala le morceau de pomme qu'elle mangeait avant de reprendre la parole avec un ton de reproche :

\- « T'es sérieux, Dray ? Je me casse la tête pour te trouver un super cadeau et toi tu t'en fiches ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! »

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel dans un air scandalisé. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur, comme si sa vue la révulsait. Puis, avec un sourire espiègle, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Drago se moquait de son manège et y faisait peu attention. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de fanfaronner pour quelque chose et qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus résister et succomberait. Il attendit donc patiemment en dégustant son café noir, mais il voyait bien que Lyra se retenait à la façon qu'elle avait de se mordre les lèvres. Finalement, elle n'y tint plus et se retourna vers Drago, qui cacha mal son air triomphant.

\- « Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister », dit-il simplement.

\- « Devine de qui j'ai eu une lettre ? »

\- « Un admirateur secret qui s'est trompé de destinatrice ? », blagua-t-il pour la vexer, mais elle leva juste les yeux au ciel, imperméable à son sarcasme.

\- « Non, des parents ! »

Le sourire de Drago se crispa et il fronça le nez comme si on venait de mettre dessous de la bouse de dragon.

\- « Ils prenaient juste de mes nouvelles et voulaient savoir si tu t'occupais bien de moi. Je leur ai répondu que tu m'avais laissé seule devant la porte des Weasley et que j'avais dû me débrouiller par moi-même… »

\- « Tu n'as pas osé ? », s'écria-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

\- « A-t-on avis ? », dit-il en jouant des sourcils comme pour le narguer.

Il lui mit une pichenette sur le crâne en soufflant.

\- « T'es vraiment bête quand tu le veux… Et c'est tout ce qu'ils disaient ? Rien à propos du manoir ? », demanda-t-il en frissonnant. Tous deux savaient que ce n'était pas de la maison dont il était question, mais plutôt de celui qui y avait élu domicile…

\- « Non, rien du tout. Par contre, ils ont fini leur lettre en disant… Attends je te le lis ! » Elle fouilla dans les poches de son sweat et en ressortit un morceau de papier chiffonné : « "Prends bien soin de toi, tu nous manques énormément. Nous t'aimons, papa et maman." » Elle releva la tête vers son frère, un énorme sourire étalé sur son visage. « Je parie que tu n'as pas ça sous ta lettre, hein ! Je suis sûre d'être la préférée ! », finit-elle en tirant la langue.

Drago la fixa quelque instant comme si elle lui parlait dans une autre langue avant de se lever, tasse en main, pour se resservir du café.

\- « Mais tu as quel âge… Franchement, quelque fois je me demande si tu n'es pas adoptée. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi imbu de sa personne. C'est moi le fils prodige, je te rappelle ! »

\- « Si moi je suis imbue de ma personne, toi t'es quoi ? Le fils caché de Lockhart ? », rigola-t-elle en évitant de justesse un chiffon que lui envoyait Drago.

\- « Je t'ai assez vu et entendu pour la journée », marmonna-t-il en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Il fit néanmoins un clin d'œil à Lyra et sortit d'un air tranquille de la cuisine, non sans remarquer le petit regard que lui lançait la matriarche des Weasley. De nouveau, elle lui avait souri, mais sincèrement. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce sourire l'avait touché, même si ça n'avait duré qu'une microseconde.

Il dévorait littéralement le livre cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'il était monté dans le petit salon pour se retrouver seul et depuis il n'avait pas lâché une seule fois des yeux le petit bouquin que lui avait prêté Hermione. Alors, certes, il devait convenir que le livre s'attachait avant tout à toucher un jeune public sorcier, mais on pouvait néanmoins discerner certains thèmes délicats dans _Notre-Mage de Paris_. Il était fasciné par le personnage du Mage Noire, Cadius Frollo ce dernier avait une soif de savoir et de connaitre incroyable, il voulait tout apprendre et maitriser sur le bout des doigts. Cependant, mû par cette volonté de plus en plus vive et obsédante, il s'était laissé tenter par le côté obscur de la magie et s'était noyé dans les tréfonds des maléfices et autres sortilèges sombres. Il était convaincu que la connaissance ultime lui tendait les bras, mais qu'un seul obstacle empêchait son épanouissement : Emelina. Il aimait cette née-moldue, ce qu'il considérait comme une infamie de la nature, qui se servait du peu de magie qu'elle connaissait pour survivre jour après jour. Elle bafouait toutes les règles morales qu'il tentait de maintenir, elle était pour lui la personnification de ce que Merlin avait créé de plus ignoble sur cette Terre, et pourtant son regard l'enflammait. Il se dégoutait de brûler de passion pour quelque chose qui le révulsait autant.

D'autres thèmes étaient abordés dans l'ouvrage, comme les cracmoles, le fait de devoir vivre cachés des moldus pour ne pas subir le bûcher ou encore apprendre la maitrise de ses pouvoirs et surtout leurs limites. Néanmoins, beaucoup de ces éléments étaient extrêmement simplifiés et la division manichéenne exposée dans le livre était quelque peu affligeante aux yeux de Drago. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de s'imaginer ce que c'était que d'être pris entre plusieurs eaux, c'était lui.

Cela le dégoutait un peu de voir qu'on apprenait aux jeunes sorciers à diviser le monde en deux entités distinctes : le bien et le mal. Pour lui, même s'il avait mis du temps à le comprendre, rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir, tout était en nuance. Déjà avec sa sœur, il avait dû apprendre à jouer sur ces nuances : on le poussait à haïr les nés-moldus, à détester les gens qui les défendaient, à se pavaner parce qu'il se nommait un Malefoy… Pourtant, Lyra était là. Lyra était une cracmole, elle devait vivre avec les moldus, être comme eux. Les détester serait comme détester sa sœur, or on lui a toujours dit que la famille passait avant toute chose, que l'honneur du sang qui coule dans ses veines était à défendre envers et contre tout… Il avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il avait du mal à comprendre où était sa place et quel était le bon choix, les bonnes décisions à prendre.

Il ferma l'ouvrage d'un coup, ayant pris soin de mettre un marque-page là où il s'était arrêté. Il ferma les yeux et détendit son cou en tournant sa tête. Il sentit sa nuque craquer et soupira d'aise. Il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dans la maison son corps lui fit payer son immobilité prolongée lorsqu'il se redressa et il leva ses deux bras bien haut au-dessus de sa tête en même temps qu'il baillait. Quelques craquements venant de ses vertèbres résonnèrent dans la pièce et Drago gémit de plaisir sous l'effet que cela produisit. Il remit son t-shirt qui s'était soulevé en place, dévoilant une partie de son ventre, avant de sortir d'une démarche nonchalante et détendue.

Il se demanda vaguement où est-ce qu'il pouvait aller, l'idée d'embêter Weasmoche le titillant dangereusement. Cependant, un gargouillement de son estomac lui fit plutôt prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Elle était vide, ce qui étrangement le mit d'humeur bougonne. Pour une quelconque raison, il s'était attendu à y voir quelqu'un, il avait même eu envie d'y voir quelqu'un… « _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon pauvre vieux… Voir des roux tous les jours t'as fait perdre la boule !_ » Il ricana devant son sandwich. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé autant de Weasley à la fois, c'était déroutant.

Il se regarda dans le reflet que lui renvoyait une casserole un peu cabossée, puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide. Il mâcha pensivement son sandwich à la dinde en se demandant si ces deux semaines allaient changer quelque chose dans son comportement. Déjà, il était plus « sympathique » avec eux, tout du moins il n'insultait pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à tout bout de champ et retenait ses remarques capillaires désobligeantes sur la famille de carotte. Même avec Saint-Potter, il ne s'était pas encore pris la tête. Ses traits prirent soudainement un air étonné et agréablement surpris en constatant tous ces éléments ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'il était là et déjà il ne se sentait plus le même. Si ça continuait, il allait se mettre à chanter la mélodie du bonheur dès la fin de la semaine.

\- « Arrêtes de t'extasier sur ton reflet, Narcisse. »

Drago sursauta et se retourna vers Lyra qui venait troubler sa réflexion.

\- « Cesse d'être jalouse. Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que c'est moi qui ai gagné à la loterie et ai raflé toute la beauté de la famille. »

\- « Oui, et tu as laissé le cerveau derrière toi », répliqua immédiatement Lyra, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Drago eut un air admiratif en secouant la tête comme s'il accordait ce point à sa sœur.

\- « Bien joué ! » Il reprit une bouchée de son sandwich et regarda sa sœur se servir un verre d'eau avant de s'assoir à la grande table. « Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais aimé mon cadeau », lui demanda-t-il une fois son morceau avalé.

\- « Tu rigoles ? », répondit-elle froidement, le visage soudain fermé à toute expression. Elle resta ainsi quelque seconde à toiser Drago avant de soudain s'exclamer : « J'A-DO-RE ! C'est trop bien ! Tu devras venir avec moi par contre, on doit le faire à deux ! »

\- « Hors de question. », répliqua-t-il vivement. « Je t'ai donné deux places pour que tu y ailles avec une moldue ou que sais-je. Je ne mettrais pas les pieds _là-dedans_ », finit-il en fronçant le nez.

\- « Oh Dray, fais-pas ta diva comme ça ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'accompagner à Disney ! De toute façon, c'est toi qui m'as offert les entrées, c'est toi qui dois venir avec moi. » Elle ponctua son ordre d'un croisement de bras en jaugeant Drago, le mettant au défi de la contredire. Ce dernier soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

\- « Ça m'apprendra à te faire plaisir… »

Lyra lui lança son sourire, celui auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister. C'était ce genre de sourire encore enfantin, encore empreint d'innocence, comme si tout ce que la personne avait vécu et éprouvé n'avait jamais existé. C'était un de ces sourires sincères qui vous réchauffe le cœur et vous met à nu, détruisant toutes vos barrières. C'était ce sourire que Drago avait eu peur de ne plus jamais voir sur le visage de sa sœur, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sur le sien…

Ils passèrent le restant de l'après-midi à se chamailler, à parler de tout et de rien ou encore à jouer à des batailles explosives, jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux Weasley n'arrivent et ne se jettent à leur tour dans le jeu qui partit dans tous les sens, faisant mourir de rire Lyra. Drago avait dû se retenir de justesse deux à trois fois pour ne pas éclater de rire avec sa sœur. C'était puéril, il le savait, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Cela le rapprocherait trop de ces gens et par là, il aurait l'impression de trahir sa famille et les principes qu'elle défendait depuis des générations…

Rapidement, d'autres membres de la _Rouxinette Family_ descendirent, accompagnés du Balafré et de son encyclopédie sur pattes. Bien qu'il redoutait toujours les repas, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'y habituer. Ça changeait de l'ambiance austère et silencieuse de ceux auxquels il avait droit au Manoir, mais dans un bon sens : il prenait plaisir à entendre tout le monde autour de la table discuter, blaguer, rigoler, radoter… A voir tous ces visages souriants ou concentrés sur leur assiette qu'ils dégustaient toujours avec beaucoup de plaisir (Mme Weasley était un vrai cordon bleu, c'était indéniable !). Cependant, même s'il aimait de plus en plus être au cœur de cette agitation, il en avait encore peur et y prenait peu part. Les jumeaux Weasley lui adressaient beaucoup plus la parole depuis qu'ils ne le considéraient plus comme « un pourri », mais Drago gardait quand même une certaine distance.

Au moment du dessert, il s'était éclipsé pendant que tout le monde digérait le festin de Molly (elle s'était surpassée, ayant voulu faire les plats préférés de quasi tout le monde pour Noël). Il voulait profiter du calme et du fait d'être seul pour être dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les deux Gryffondors. Une fois arrivé, il trouva ce qui avait en partie occupé ses pensées durant la journée, toujours à la même place au pied du lit. Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas et se saisit de la lettre qui surmontait les trois paquets en premier. C'était en effet une lettre de ses parents qui lui donnaient des nouvelles. Apparemment, ils allaient bien (autant que cela était possible lorsqu'un sociopathe raciste malade mental meurtrier multirécidiviste vivait sous le même toit), le Manoir était encore debout, ils étaient fiers qu'il ait « maintenu l'ordre et préservé l'honneur des Malefoy », malgré qu'il se soit « avili » et ait dû « s'abaisser plus bas que son rang pour quémander de l'aide ». Bref, ils étaient contents.

La lettre se finissait comme de coutume, par le rituel « N'oublie jamais les principes que nous t'avons inculqués. Prends soin de toi, Père et Mère ». Il sourit en repensant à la remarque de Lyra en se disant qu'elle se serait bien moquée de lui. Il l'imaginait très bien : « _Ah ha ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! C'est moi la préférée, ils m'ont mis_ _"_ _nous t'aimons_ _"_ _et pas à toi !_ » et ainsi de suite. Il n'allait pas lui en donner le privilège et rangea négligemment la lettre au fond de son sac. Il se pencha ensuite et se saisit du plus gros paquet. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit le papier s'affaisser sous sa prise.

Il le déposa sur ses genoux qu'il avait croisé et entrepris de le déballer avec soin. Au dernier moment, il enleva d'un coup sec le papier qui recouvrait le présent et le dévoila à sa vue. C'était un pull, dans le même genre que portait Weasmoche le matin-même. Sceptique, le Serpentard s'en saisit et le déplia devant ses yeux. C'était certes le même pull que l'autre rouquin, mais celui-ci paraissait plus… soigné aux yeux de Drago. Il était vert émeraude et un grand D gris clair barrait son centre.

Drago fut saisi par l'émotion il se sentait réellement toucher par le geste de Mme Weasley. Il savait ce que ça avait dû lui couter et ce que ça signifiait. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais c'était l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il ait reçu. Décidément, côtoyé tous ces Gryffondors pleurnichards l'avait rendu émotif. Il esquissa un rictus, retrouvant de suite toute sa maitrise. « _Arrête de te laisser aller comme ça, Drac'. Bientôt tu vas finir aussi nunuche que Potter et sa bande._ » Il leva les yeux au ciel avec dédain, mais prit quand même soin de bien replier le pull et de le ranger convenablement avec le reste de ses affaires.

Il se pencha alors à nouveau par-dessus son lit et se saisit d'un autre paquet. Il en enleva le papier avec la même minutie que pour le premier. Il se retrouva alors avec une boite en carton devant lui, le faisant hausser un sourcil. Il souleva le couvercle et découvrit une série d'emballages, le tout surmonté d'un mot :

 _Je t'entends déjà : c'est un truc moldu. Oui, mais c'est un truc moldu génial ! Avec ça, tu pourras garder un souvenir de chaque endroit que tu visiteras lors de ton voyage !_

 _Joyeux Noël, Lyra_

Il mit le mot sur le côté et sortit l'appareil photo polaroïd qu'il cachait jusque-là. C'était un de ces vieux modèles noir où les photos sortaient par devant. Il regarda dans le fond de la boite et vit des réserves. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Il plaça l'appareil en sûreté, se promettant de l'inaugurer avec Lyra.

Finalement, il ne restait plus que le dernier paquet. Drago le prit, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour l'ouvrir durant une bonne minute, le fixant comme s'il pouvait l'ouvrir avec sa seule force mentale. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de qui cela pouvait provenir, à moins que ça ne soit une mauvaise blague des jumeaux Weasley. Ou du poison de la part de la Belette.

Il pinça le cadeau entre ses doigts, essayant de déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. C'était rigide au toucher, mais assez vite il en eut marre et laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Il arracha le papier qui le couvrait et se retrouva devant un livre relié en cuire brun, magnifique. Le travail effectué sur les couvertures et la reliure était très précis et extrêmement minutieux. Intrigué, il ouvrit le livre pour en lire le titre : _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , Victor Hugo. Il en tomba un petit papier qui avait été glissé sous la couverture et sur lequel il put lire :

 _J'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci, c'est l'original._

Ce n'était pas signé, mais il savait exactement de qui cela provenait.


	8. Chapter 8 : Tu es tout pour moi

**Je sais. Pas un, pas deux, mais plusieurs (beaucoup !) de mois depuis le dernier chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais les événements étant ce qu'ils sont, je n'ai plus eu le temps de me consacrer à cette fic…**

 **Je tiens à remercier** _ **Dia Joker**_ **qui m'a écrit un commentaire magnifique je dois avouer que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour continuer cette histoire. Merci !**

 **Je vous laisse pour le découvrir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Tu es tout pour moi

Son dos commençait à lui faire mal, il se laissa alors rouler sur le flanc droit, mais ce fut alors son bras qui demanda grâce. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et se coucha sur le ventre, un bras au-dessus de la tête, l'autre pendant à côté du lit. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration, se concentrant sur celle-ci en se répétant intérieurement « Inspire. Retiens. Expire. Doucement. Inspire… », mais rien n'y faisait. Il soupira encore une fois et se remit sur le dos. Il observa le plafond, comme si celui-ci allait lui livrer le grand secret de la vie, le but de l'existence de chaque homme, la fin de cette guerre. Mais rien. Un soupir. Un drap qui se soulève.

Drago tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de chaussettes car, une fois sans les couvertures, l'air frais lui donna des frissons. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il regrettait le confort du manoir où, quel que soit le moment de la journée ou de la nuit, un feu ronflait dans l'âtre et chauffait la maison. Il ne se soucia pas de savoir si c'était les mêmes tellement la chaleur qu'elles répandirent autour de ses orteils fut salvatrice. Un nouveau soupir, de contentement cette fois. A présent, il cherchait du bout des doigts un pull ou un gilet ou une cape, bref n'importe quoi qui puisse lui tenir chaud. Sa main attrapa quelque chose et, sans se poser plus de questions, il l'enfila et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Une fois dans le couloir, il fit une pause en haut des marches, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Retourner dans son lit ne servirait à rien lorsqu'il était pris d'insomnies rajoutons à cela ces (saletés) de Gryffondors qui n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Aller grignoter dans la cuisine ? Non, il n'avait pas les moyens de faire du sport dans cette bicoque et il était hors de question qu'il perde son corps d'athlètes. Alors, que faire ?

Il commença par descendre les marches, prenant garde à celles qui grinçaient pour ne pas éveiller les parents Weasley. Au fur et à mesure des étages, il jetait des regards par-ci par-là dans les couloirs et vers les portes pour constater qu'elles n'étaient pas entrebâillées. La dernière pièce étudiée fut la cuisine, mais elle aussi était vide. Bizarrement, sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit la déception monter en lui. D'où cela lui venait-il ? Il était… triste ? Triste de ne voir personne ? D'être seul ? _Ça, c'est nouveau. Mais où va le monde, dans quel piège es-tu tombé mon pauvre vieux…_ Il soupire et, s'étant servi un verre d'eau, traina les pieds jusqu'à son petit salon.

Entrant dans la petite pièce confinée qui exhumait une petite odeur de renfermé, il est sur le point de se casser le cou lorsqu'une tempête orange lui fila entre les jambes et risqua de le faire valser.

\- « Assassin ! », murmure-t-il entre ses dents.

Cependant, sa rancœur ne dura pas lorsque Pattenrond revint vers lui, plus délicat, et qu'il l'amadoua à coup de caresses aux mollets. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui se pencha pour attraper le chat de son bras libre, le soulevant par le ventre. Avec son colis nouvellement acquis, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et se laissa lourdement tomber dans les coussins qui, du même coup, dégagèrent une odeur de pourriture qui se diffusa dans la pièce. Drago n'y fit même pas attention, s'étant habitué depuis qu'il était ici.

Il caressa machinalement le chat tout en buvant son verre d'eau, trempant à peine les lèvres. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, regardant quelque chose qui se trouvait au-delà du mur, qui aurait échappé à n'importe quelle personne qui serait entré dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

Il déposa son verre sur la table basse et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, espérant que le sommeil le gagnerait et l'assommerait jusqu'au petit matin, en vain. Un nouveau soupir raisonna dans le salon, à côté des ronronnements sonores de Pattenrond. Alors que faire ? Avec un petit rire, il pensa à Lyra qui lui aurait dit « Regarde une série à la tébélision ! » ou un truc du genre. Lyra et ses trucs moldus… Pour rien au monde, aujourd'hui il s'en rend compte plus que jamais dans cette société qui évolue dangereusement pour les gens comme elle, il n'aurait souhaité qu'elle ait des pouvoirs. Il l'aime comme elle est, et si elle n'avait pas été une cracmole… elle n'aurait pas été elle.

Il laissa ses yeux balayer les meubles autour de lui et s'arrêta subitement sur un petit tas : _Notre-Mage de Paris_. Il se rappela soudain qu'Hermione lui avait offert la version moldue, mais il devait d'abord finir celui-ci. Ça irait vite, après tout c'était un livre pour enfants, et de plus ça l'occupera durant cette nuit d'insomnie. Il se leva doucement, comme engourdi, en poussant doucement Pattenrond sur le côté qui se rendit à peine compte de la manœuvre. Il revint ensuite vers les coussins et repris sa lecture.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il ne serait dire combien, Pattenrond s'était lassé de ses caresses automatiques et l'avait dédaigné pour poursuivre un mouton de poussière dans la maison. De temps à autre, il entendait les pas trainant de Kreattur dans le couloir, quelque fois une phrase baragouinée dans sa barbe. Par moments, un grincement raisonnait dans la maisonnée, témoignant du sommeil qui envahissait ses occupants : un lit qui grince, un oreiller qui tombe, un ronflement plus caverneux.

Bientôt, la fin se dévoilait à lui dans toute sa cruauté : Cadius Frollo venait de capturer Emelina, l'enfermant au fin fond de son sanctuaire. Il tentait tout pour qu'elle lui cède, pour qu'elle accepte de l'épouser, mais rien n'y faisait : quitte à y perdre la vie, ce serait pour défendre ses convictions. Frollo était fou de rage de cet affront et échafaudait mille plans pour tuer la perfide tentatrice, à commencer par la laisser mourir à petit feu dans les cachots. Ce personnage dégoutait Drago, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment « l'amour » pouvait mener à de telles folies.

\- « Beau pull », entendit-il soudain, le faisant sursauter. Tellement concentré qu'il était par sa lecture, ajouté à l'accumulation de fatigue, cela l'avait mis à fleur de peau et il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

La coupable ne sembla pas se soucier de l'effet provoqué chez Drago. Il lui lança un regard froid, en voulant à cette visiteuse qui avait eu le toupet d'interrompre sa lecture. Néanmoins, son ardeur vengeresse retomba net lorsqu'il découvrit cette fameuse intruse. Ginny était la seule des Weasley qu'il avait toujours (plus ou moins) apprécié, d'après lui c'était la seule qui avait des boules là où il le fallait dans la famille (sauf peut-être les jumeaux qui l'avaient impressionné avec leur sortie remarquée lors de leurs ASPIC). Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait toujours beaucoup admiré cette jeune femme au tempérament de feu.

Puis il tiqua sur la remarque de la rousse et baissa les yeux sur son torse en tirant la laine entre ses doigts. Il leva un sourcil étonné en remarquant que ce qu'il portait n'était rien de moins que le pull tricoté par la matriarche des Weasley. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'il devait l'enlever sur le champ ensuite, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal et, après tout, il remplissait son rôle : lui tenir chaud. Il haussa alors des épaules et remit correctement son pull.

\- « A voit ta tête, tu ne savais même pas ce que tu portais. Oh ! Pattenrond ! », s'écria-t-elle en voyant le chat se blottir sur ses genoux avec grâce. « Tu ne comptes pas le retirer, si ? »

\- « Non. Il est bien chaud. »

Ginny hocha la tête et se mit à sourire, comme s'il venait de lui faire une fleur. Drago ne cherchait pas à se mettre Ginny dans la poche, il avait juste décidé d'être sincère et d'arrêter de chercher les ennuis. Après tout, il était en territoire ennemi, entouré de personnes qui le haïssaient, à quoi bon continuer ce manège ? En plus, il est épuisant d'haïr quelqu'un et Drago n'avait juste plus envie de s'embêter avec des bêtises pareilles.

Discrètement, le blond frotta son bras contre lui pour remonter la manche et la toucher du bout des doigts la matière était douce. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit rictus qui fit lever un sourcil à la rousse.

\- « Tu n'arrivais plus à dormir ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira et lui répondit par la négative. Il lui renvoya la question, la réponse fut la même. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute sans qu'aucun mot ne fuse dans la pièce. Ginny regardait sa main et chipotait ses ongles, ses lèvres se tordant de mécontentement de temps à autre. Drago se sentait un peu gêné par ce silence, même s'il ne semblait pas incommoder la jeune fille le moins du monde.

\- « La cohabitation avec Lyra n'est pas trop difficile ? »

\- « Tu rigoles ? Pas du tout ! Elle est vraiment adorable. Si vous ne vous ressembliez pas autant, physiquement, j'aurais eu du mal à croire que vous étiez de la même famille. Elle est tellement gentille et adorable… »

\- « Ça veut dire que je ne le suis pas ? », sourit-il.

\- « Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image que l'on retient de toit », renvoya-t-elle sans hésiter.

\- « Pas faux. »

\- « Mais tu fais des efforts », ajouta-t-elle en même temps. Interrogé par le regard de Drago, elle continua : « Je me rends compte que tu n'es pas du tout à l'aise ici, parfois on a même l'impression que tu vas te mettre à crier et te rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce tellement tu sembles paniquer. » Elle s'interrompit pour rire en voyant le regard vexé de Drago qui avait légèrement entrouvert les lèvres de dégout. « Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne l'as pas fait et tu as même essayé de parler avec nous et de t'intégrer… à ta manière. Même maman commence à t'apprécier. Qui sait ? Elle t'adulera peut-être dès qu'elle te verra avec le pull. » Elle s'arrêta là et regarda le blond dans les yeux, sans honte ni gêne. Décidément, il appréciait cette fille qui ne se cachait pas et assumait pleinement ce qu'elle faisait et disait. _Elle a les couilles qui manquent tant à la Belette_. Soudain, elle reprit en faisant presque sursauter Drago : « Tu comptes l'enlever pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Drago baissa les yeux sur son torse, se demandant sérieusement s'il allait l'enlever. Pourquoi pas le garder après tout ? Personne ne se moquera de lui (tout le monde a le même, même si le sien est bien plus beau, et de loin) et ça fera plaisir à Mme Weasley. On pourrait le soumettre à la torture qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas, mais il aimait vraiment bien ce petit bout de femme qui semblait insubmersible et capable de surmonter tous les obstacles (éduquer les jumeaux a dû la préparer à tout ça en tout cas) ! Il dédaigna de la tête. Ginny ne réagit pas, mais elle sembla approuver sa réponse silencieuse.

\- « Bon… Je vais essayer de me recoucher, tu devrais faire de même. »

Il la salua d'un mouvement de tête et la regarda sortir. Une trainée de son odeur flottait encore dans l'air, ce qui le surprit. Il se demanda un moment s'il n'allait pas essayer de faire comme elle, mais la perspective d'entendre ronfler ce vieux blaireau de Ronald l'en dissuada. Il soupira et son regard tomba sur le livre. Il s'en saisit et, d'une traite, le finit. Finalement, cela se finissait bien : Cadius finissait en bas de la tour, tombé alors que la foudre s'écrasait sur lui. Emelina fut sauvée par le cracmol, serviteur de Cadius Frollo, au physique peu avantageux. Elle tombait amoureuse de lui et bla bla bla…

Niais. Avec une fin pareil, on se rendait bine compte qu'il s'agissait d'un livre pour enfants. Les choses étaient simplifiées et il soupçonnait la fin d'avoir été changée pour mieux correspondre aux critères d'un _happy ending_. Dommage.

Cependant, avec cette dernière page tournée, il avait également perdu une occupation. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et eut tout à coup un déclic. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il regarda une petite montre murale qui lui indiqua que la maison resterait encore endormie une petite heure. Sur la pointe des pieds, il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le chemin, il vit Kreattur chuchoter quelques paroles inaudibles au portrait de sa tendre et regrettée maitresse. A la vue de Drago, ce dernier vit ses oreilles frémir tout en grimaçant. Drago passa à côté de lui sans se soucier des « Traitre à son sang », « Ignoble infamie d'une noble dynastie », « Pourriture » que lui adressait l'elfe.

Sans faire un bruit, Drago se glissa dans la chambre, s'approcha de sa valise et, toujours sans se faire remarquer, sortit aussitôt.

Ne sachant réellement que faire, craignant que quelqu'un ne le voie, il resta statique, un pied posé sur la première marche des escaliers, l'autre restant sur le palier où se trouvait sa chambre. Il détestait être indécis comme ça, il n'était pas habitué à devoir réfléchir autant à ses actes. Certes, c'était devenu de plus en plus habituel, et nécessaire, de contrôler ses pensées et de prendre garde à ce qu'il faisait, mais il détestait quand même ça. Il avait l'impression que les choses lui échappaient, qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa vie et sur ce qui l'entourait. Il se sentait simplement impuissant… Il leva les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de la situation. _On dirait un gamin qui se plaint en se réfugiant dans les jupes de sa mère. Pathétique, mon cher Drago… Encore un peu et tu te mettras à pleurnicher avec le Binoclard et sa bande._

Néanmoins, ces réflexions ne réglaient pas son problème actuel. Indécis, il se laissa lourdement tombé sur les marches, se disant que si quelqu'un se levait, il l'entendrait et pourrait rapidement cacher… son petit secret. Il contempla le petit livre relié qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Oui, il ne voulait pas que les sorciers de la maison sachent qu'il lisait un livre moldu encore moins un livre moldu offert par une née-moldue. Il avait sa fierté et son honneur, tout de même !

 _Notre-Dame de Paris_ , Victor Hugo. Il poussa avec délicatesse la couverture et contempla les premières pages en les tournant du bout des doigts, faisant bien attention à ne pas les corner. Il parcourut rapidement les premières pages des yeux, mais il ne s'abandonna pas totalement au livre directement. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait réserver un temps particulier à ce livre-là. Allez savoir pourquoi !

Entendant soudain les planches craquer au-dessus de lui, il cacha le précis objet dans les replis de son pull et feignit de rejoindre les premiers levés à la cuisine comme s'il venait de se lever. Bientôt, toute la maisonnée s'y réunit Shackebolt vint même boire un thé avant d'aller au ministère de la magie avec M. Weasley. Ce jour-là, Mme Weasley demanda aux enfants de se répartir en équipe pour continuer le grand nettoyage de la maison. A cette annonce, Drago avait grogné son mécontentement, en chœur avec Ron. S'en étant rendu compte, ils s'étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre pour se lancer un regard noir, tandis que les filles levaient les yeux au ciel.

Dans son malheur, Drago eut « la chance » d'être dans la même équipe que Lyra et la petite femelle Weasley. Mais cela lui remonta à peine le moral. Ils avaient hérité de l'ancienne bibliothèque, mais vu la charge de travail qui y résidait, ils devaient avant tout dépoussiérer un maximum les étagères et déjà faire un premier tri dans les livres (comme mettre de côté les ouvrages traitant de magie noire), sans les ouvrir ou les manipuler trop longtemps au cas où ils contiendraient un sortilège de protection.

Drago, tout d'abord de mauvaise humeur et grognon, vit son état changé lorsqu'il découvrit les bouquins qui recouvraient les murs. Parmi ceux-ci, il en reconnaissait pour les avoir aussi vu dans la bibliothèque du manoir familial ou à Poudlard, dans certaines sections plus précises (comme les potions ou la métamorphose), mais il y trouva aussi des inédits. Certains titres lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos, autant de dégout que de curiosité. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de se saisir de l'un d'eux et de le feuilleter, mais il avait remarqué que Rouxinette le surveillait du coin de l'œil tandis que Lyra babillait sur tout et rien ( _Ce qu'elle peut parler pour rien ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit de la même famille…_ ). C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se contentait de passer sa paume sur les reliures en cuire des différents livres, se lamentant qu'ils doivent rester dans l'oubli dans cette vieille bicoque moisie.

Tout en rangeant, il écoutait distraitement Ginny et Lyra bavarder. La majorité du temps, leur conversation tournait autour du maquillage, des cheveux, des vêtements et d'autres bêtises du genre. Parfois des garçons (mais dans ces cas-là, Drago se raclait ostensiblement la gorge jusqu'à ce qu'elles changent de sujet, quitte à recevoir des regards excédés). Cependant, aujourd'hui, leur sujet le fit s'arrêter dans son mouvement.

\- « N'empêche, Poudlard a l'air d'être une super école ! Mes parents m'en parlaient de quand ils y étaient, des différentes histoires, des plans pour sortir des dortoirs en cachette… Quoique ça, j'ai aussi ! », finit-elle en riant.

\- « Oui, c'est sûr. Moi j'adore Poudlard, c'est même encore mieux que ce que je m'imaginais ! Mais je pense que cette année va être très difficile… Avec Tu-Sais-Qui qui est de retour, les élèves qui ont peur, les mangemorts qui sévissent… Je me demande ce que ça va être quand on va y retourner. D'ailleurs, toi tu vas rester ici ? »

\- « Non ! Je repars en même temps que vous tous, sauf que je retourne au pensionnat. J'ai quand même hâte parc… »

Mais Lyra s'arrêta là en entendant un énorme « Bang ! » résonner sur le sol et en voyant l'ombre d'une chevelure blonde s'encourir devant elle pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle haussa les sourcils, se demandant quelle mouche piquait à Drago.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il s'est fait piqué par un billywig ? »

\- « Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? », reprit Lyra sans vraiment se soucier des sautes d'humeur de son frère. Ginny se demanda encore une seconde ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais s'en lassa vite pour se reconcentrer sur sa discussion avec Lyra.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait dévalé les escaliers, de plus en plus fulminant. Arrivé en bas, où Minerva McGonagall était venu prendre le thé avec Mme Weasley, il débarqua dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte tellement fort qu'on eut cru qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds.

\- « Lyra retourne au pensionnat ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? », s'écria-t-il avec colère.

\- « Drago chéri », commença Mme Weasley avant de se faire interrompre par la main de McGonagall sur son bras.

\- « M. Malefoy… »

\- « Il n'y a pas de "M. Malefoy" qui tienne ! Vous allez la renvoyer là-bas ? Alors que je vous ai demandé, supplié même !, de prendre soin d'elle, de la protéger ! Et vous allez la renvoyer dans ce trou à rat plein de moldus ! »

\- « M. malefoy ! », tonna la professeure en pinçant les lèvres.

\- « Non ! Il est hors de question ! Vous m'aviez… vous m'aviez promis de la protéger, ce n'est pas en la renvoyant là-bas que… que… Ils vont la trouver ! Ils vont la tuer ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! Vous êtes complétement inconscients ou sadiques ou je-m'en-foutiste que pour… »

\- « MONSIEUR MALEFOY ! Calmez-vous immédiatement ! »

Drago ferma la bouche d'un mouvement sec, mais ses poings se serrèrent au point que les jointures blanchirent. Ses yeux se plissèrent, fusillant la Gryffondor qui n'en gardait pas moins le regard fier. A tendre l'oreille, on aurait presque pu entendre ses dents grincer tellement sa mâchoire était contractée par la fureur et la frustration. Ils étaient idiots à ce point ?!

\- « Vous êtes calmé ? Sachez que ce comportement ne sera pas toléré à Poudlard, déjà ici vous vous permettez beaucoup alors que vous êtes un _invité_. Nous vous avons pris, vous et votre sœur, sous notre responsabilité et notre protection. Vous croyez vraiment, M. Malefoy, que l'Ordre du Phénix allait renvoyer Lyra dans son pensionnat comme un mouton à l'abattoir ? Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Elle sera surveillée et quelqu'un sera tout le temps en mesure d'intervenir, quel que soit le problème. Cela répond-il à vos inquiétudes, ou désirez-vous continuer à me vriller les tympans ? », déclara sèchement McGonagall.

Drago se mit à réfléchir très vite. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait agi de façon excessive et sans réfléchir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait honte d'avoir été pris dans ce moment de faiblesse et de s'être ainsi laissé emporter par ses émotions. Il prit le plus discrètement possible une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et reprendre un masque d'impassibilité, mais ses poings avaient encore du mal à se détendre et restaient serrés le long de son corps. En même temps, il sentit une légère brûlure du côté gauche, signifiant que le Maitre était encore bien présent, gravé dans sa peau à jamais. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la colère. Finalement, tout en faisant des efforts pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il demanda de la voix la plus calme dont il était actuellement capable :

\- « Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de la contacter ? De lui parler ? De la voir de temps en temps ? »

\- « Est-ce que cela a été le cas ces six dernières années ? »

\- « Non… »

\- « Vous avez votre réponse. »

\- « Mais Professeure ! La situation n'est pas du tout la même, je veux dire… Je dois avoir de ses nouvelles ! »

\- « Et si vos lettres sont interceptées… »

\- « Elles ne le seront pas, je passerai par vous ! S'il vous plait… Je… »

Il s'arrêta là, ne sachant qu'ajouter. Il sentit une légère chaleur se répandre sur son visage, lui signalant qu'il rougissait. Cela le mettait en rage d'être ainsi si faible face à ces deux femmes, la frustration le faisant encore plus rougir. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle. _Calme-toi, Drac', ne t'énerve pas_. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Molly se tenir le cœur d'une main, l'autre serrée sur sa tasse, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'était pas fier de susciter la pitié, mais en même temps il était touché de voir qu'elle ne restait pas insensible face à son désarroi. Quant à McGonagall, hé bien… Elle restait McGonagall, même s'il détectait de la compassion au fond de ses iris, mais il ne saurait l'affirmer.

\- « M. Malefoy… A quoi vous attendiez-vous exactement ? Qu'elle vienne avec vous à Poudlard, qu'elle loge à Près-au-Lard ? Une cracmole dans un village sorcier à côté de l'école de sorcellerie ? » Un silence suivit ces quelques mots, révélateur de la pensée de Drago. « Je vois… Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous devez comprendre que cette situation compromettrait encore plus sa sécurité, et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Je vous assure que tout se passera au mieux. Et je veux bien jouer les hiboux entre vous et votre sœur, mais je vous préviens tout de suite que ce ne sera pas toutes les semaines ! » En disant ces derniers mots, elle avait repris son air sévère qu'on lui connaissait si bien à l'école de sorcellerie.

Drago ferma les paupières le temps de se remettre les idées en placent et hocha doucement de la tête pour acquiescer. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, légèrement troublé par quelques reniflements de Mme Weasley qui n'avait pu se retenir de verser une larme durant l'échange.

\- « Merci, Professeure McGonagall. »

Il pivota et sortit de la pièce en trombe, la tête baissée. Arrivé dans les escaliers, vérifiant que personne n'arrivait, il s'adossa au mur et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et tomba lourdement sur les escaliers, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait perdu… Déjà, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il restait si peu de temps avant de rentrer à l'école, encore moins qu'il ne verrait plus Lyra. C'est idiot pourtant, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à Poudlard, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, et en plus ça aurait été l'exposer à des sorciers sans doute malveillants. Quel idiot il faisait… Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il s'était montré en spectacle devant McGonagall et Mme Weasley, il leur avait fait pitié, avait suscité leur compassion… Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça ! C'est sa fierté qui en prenait un coup… _Crétin, crétin, crétin_.

Soudain, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, pris qu'il était par ses pensées, mais ce fut un effleurement de son pull qui l'avait finalement réveillé et sorti de sa transe. Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme tout en relevant la tête et en laissant retomber ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens encore te moquer de moi ? »

\- « Non. Et d'habitude, c'est plutôt toi qui te moque de moi. »

Cette voix le fit sursauter et il tourna rapidement la tête vers son interlocutrice. Tellement vite que sa nuque craqua, lui infligeant une douleur fulgurante. Hermione ne rigola pas, mais elle ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se retrousser, étouffant un rire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? », cracha-t-il, rendu d'encore plus mauvaise humeur par le tiraillement dans son cou. Cette remarque acerbe sembla piquer Hermione, qui se redressa, le dos droit.

\- « Excuse-moi de vivre ici, _Malefoy_. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien et je pensais… Bref, laisse tomber. » Elle se releva d'un bond, en s'aidant de la rambarde. « Je commençais à croire que tu étais fréquentable, j'ai dû me tromper », dit-elle sèchement en faisant un premier pas pour remonter. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réellement s'en aller, Drago lui saisit le poignet d'un geste sec.

\- « Désolé. »

Hermione se retourna doucement, le bras toujours tenu par la main du blond.

\- « Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi ? »

\- « Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, je ne le ferai pas. »

\- « Je n'en espérais pas tant de ta part », répondit-elle, mais plus calmement, presque gentiment.

Drago la lâcha doucement, mais elle ne se rassit pas pour autant. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les escaliers sans qu'aucun d'eux n'échangent un mot. De temps à autre, ils pouvaient entendre Ron pousser un juron ou les jumeaux faire des blagues ou des expériences. Finalement, Drago soupira et se leva à son tour. Ils marchèrent en silence et il l'abandonna en premier pour rejoindre Ginny et Lyra. Il fit un vague signe de tête à Hermione qui lui rendit son salut avec un sourire resplendissant, comme elle en avait le secret. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ça lui avait chaud au cœur.

* * *

 **Je me suis rendue compte que le titre de ce chapitre pouvait paraître énigmatique. Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas fort inspirée (mais il n'est pas pour autant sans sens ! A vous de le(s) trouver!). J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu ; j'ai déjà plein d'idée pour le chapitre suivant et encore d'autres !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Cet éclat de rire

**Hellooooo ! Première surprise : hé non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Deuxième surprise : un nouveau chapitre. Ouiiiiii ! Bon, je ne cesse de la répéter, mais le temps me manque cruellement pour écrire... Rassurez-vous, le chapitre suivant est déjà entamé ! J'espère le poster avant la fin de l'année, ça serait top hein ? Je trouve aussi !**

 **Bref, que se passe-t-il dans ce chapitre ? De petites révélations, des rapprochements et bientôt les choses vont se mettre à bouger pour de bon (littéralement, il est temps pour eux de retourner à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas ?) !**

 **Je vous attends pour vos remarques et commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et même ce que vous voudriez lire dans les prochains chapitres. Qui sait, ça m'inspirera peut-être !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Cet éclat de rire

\- « J'ai encore gagné ! », s'exclama Fred.

Drago fronça légèrement le nez, n'aimant pas se faire battre, mais très vite son mécontentement s'effaça au profit d'un sourire carnassier qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : il allait prendre sa revanche.

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'il jouait avec Fred, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Pour une fois, il n'était pas d'humeur à lire et s'est dit que ce serait l'occasion de se « mêler à la populace ». Autant dire qu'il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Lyra et Ginny aidait Mme Weasley à cuisiner, apparemment ils attendaient un peu plus de monde ce soir. Non qu'on le lui ait dit, mais il avait remarqué les messes-basses que se faisaient Arthur et Molly, ainsi que l'air soucieux de la matriarche, surtout maintenant alors qu'elle pétrissait la pâte pour la tourte.

Ronald étai littéralement affalé sur sa chaise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, à fixer le plafond avec un air profondément vide plaqué sur son visage. _Il a vraiment l'air d'un débile profond. Quelle tarte cette Belette_. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la face ingrate du rouquin, la partie infernale ayant repris. A mesure que les jours passaient, il appréciait de plus en plus les jumeaux Weasley. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu'ils parvenaient à passer au-dessus de l'image que Drago avait donné de lui-même ces dernières années, ou alors simplement parce qu'ils étaient drôles.

La manche était déjà bien entamée et, cette fois-ci, Drago la dominait totalement. Cependant, il ne sait pourquoi, son œil fut attiré un millième de seconde vers Potter qui lisait un livre sur les sorts de défense (sans doute qu'Hermione lui avait prêté). Ce cours laps de temps suffit à ce qu'il perde le fil de la partie, laissant l'avantage à Fred qui saisit l'occasion et la remporta. Encore.

Drago poussa un bref cri de rage, en colère contre lui-même de s'être ainsi laissé distraire par le Binoclard. A la limite, ça aurait l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Les filles de Beauxbâtons. Mais pas Potter, merde quoi.

\- « T'en as marre de perdre, Boucle d'or ? »

Drago pointa son menton d'un air de défi et s'empara des cartes qu'il redistribua avec brutalité après les avoir brassé. Durant la mise en place, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'œil du côté de Potter, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention. D'un coup, tout se fit clair et il comprit enfin ce qui clochait. Il regarda devant lui, prêt à reprendre la partie et surprit le regard de Fred : un mélange d'interrogation et de… malice ? Quoi ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ce rouqu…

 _MERDE ! Il n'est quand même pas en train de penser que… non ? Moi ? Un crush sur Potter ? IL-N'EST-PAS-EN-TRAIN-DE-PENSER-ÇA-PITIÉ-TUEZ-MOI !_ s'affola mentalement Drago. _Bon. Calme-toi, Drac'. Tu perds la boule._

Pour se redonner contenance et dissiper de (très très très) éventuels malentendus, il lança son regard le plus froid à Fred en prenant son air aristocratique. Cela eut l'effet escompté (du moins, il l'espéra) car Fred reprit son attitude de compétiteur et la partie démarra immédiatement.

Finalement, bien que Drago ait remporté cette partie d'une victoire écrasante, il n'en savoura pas entièrement la joie. Mine de rien, il alla se servir un verre d'eau et prit son temps pour le savourer, ne cessant d'observer Potter. Pour se donner contenance, parce que Lyra commençait à lui jeter des regards interrogateurs, il se saisit de la _Gazette_. Mais ses yeux passaient automatiquement sur les mots sans réellement s'y arrêter. Il passait jusqu'à cinq fois sur la même phrase sans la comprendre tant son cerveau était en ébullition.

Après un temps qui parut infini à Drago, Harry se leva enfin. Pour ne pas paraitre trop suspect, le blond fit mine de lire encore un article avant de s'étirer tel un chat et de se lever en émettant un soupir de fatigue. En réalité, personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui. Ronald s'était finalement endormi sur sa chaise, la tête pendouillant mollement en arrière et un filet de bave coulait allégrement le long de son menton.

L'air de rien, Drago sortit nonchalamment de la pièce. Encore un peu, et il le faisait presque en sifflotant et les mains plongés dans le fond de ses poches, mais il a eu la présence d'esprit d'éviter ce comportement trop voyant. Décidemment, il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'était pas un as de la filature. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux. Arrivé sur le palier de l'entrée, il fit plus attention pour ne pas éveiller le portrait effrayant de l'ancienne maitresse des lieux. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas : depuis quand s'amusait-il à courir après Potter ? Franchement, ça ne tournait plus rond dans sa tête. Il était temps qu'il regagne Poudlard !

Finalement, il arriva, un peu essoufflé, devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec les deux autres garçons, légèrement entrouverte. Il posa doucement la paume de sa main sur le bois et poussa sans faire de bruit.

Le grand Harry Potter était assis sur le bord de son matelas, à moitié recroquevillé, les mains pressées sur son front. Sa mâchoire était tellement contractée qu'on pouvait s'étonner que ses dents n'éclataient pas sous la pression. Ses lunettes étaient posées à ses pieds, à moitié repliées, comme enlevées dans la précipitation.

Drago se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte, en s'assurant bien que le cliquetis de la serrure retentisse, afin qu'Harry remarque sa présence. La réaction fut immédiate : il sursauta et s'empara de ses lunettes en sautant sur ses pieds, comme frappé par la foudre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? », aboya-t-il avec agressivité. Cependant, malgré son attitude revêche, il ne parvenait pas à cacher la douleur qui devait être forte.

Le blond s'adossa nonchalamment contre le chambranle et croisa les bras sans se départir de son calme. Il analysait la situation de façon critique, ses yeux scrutant les tics nerveux qui déformaient les traits du Gryffondor, dus à la cicatrice.

\- « Calme-toi, Potter. Je ne vais pas cafter aux autres. »

Cependant, Harry ne desserrait pas les poings et ne se rasseyait pas. Drago soupira en relâchant ses bras. Avec soin, il défie les boutons de la manche de sa chemise à l'aide de sa main droite. Il replia ensuite sa manche avec soin et exhiba alors son avant-bras gauche. Sa peau était très clair, presque blanche, et sur celle-ci, le signe distinctif des mangemorts contrastait affreusement tant il était noir.

\- « Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais il est nerveux. Il… Il ne cesse de faire appel à ses disciples et… enfin, tu vois. »

\- « Ça te fait mal ? »

\- « Pas tout le temps… Mais depuis là-tantôt, ça n'arrête pas de brûler… », répondit Drago.

La réponse sembla rassuré Harry qui se laissa retomber sur son matelas. D'un coup, il sembla pensif et, automatiquement, son poing droit se mit à masser son front pour apaiser la douleur.

\- « Il est en colère », dit-il platement. Ce n'était pas une question. Harry le savait, il l'avait senti. Drago hocha de la tête en réajustant sa chemise qu'il venait de reboutonner.

\- « A n'en pas douter. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il était aussi… excité. Comme si quelque chose se passait comme il le voulait. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… »

\- « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire », finit Harry.

Drago attendit que le brun se remette à parler, mais il resta plongé dans ses pensées. Il attendit patiemment que celui-ci ait remis de l'ordre dans ses idées. Soudain, les sourcils du Binoclard se froncèrent et il posa son regard d'émeraude sur le blond :

\- « Mais au fait… Pourquoi tu m'as suivi comme ça ? Si ça tombe, j'allais juste euh… aux toilettes ! T'allais me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes, Malefoy ? »

\- « Woaw, on se calme Potty ! Et puis c'est quoi cette idée ?! J'allais pas te suivre aux chiottes… », dit-il avec une moue dégoutée imprimée sur le visage.

\- « Mais alors qu'est-ce qui… »

\- « Bon, on se calme tout de suite, avant que tu ne te fasses des films : t'avais une sale tête de constipé et tu fronçais le nez comme si t'étais dans un champ d'étrons. Avec ça, c'était pas difficile de deviner… Pas de ma faute si tes potes sont bêtes comme des prunes », expliqua-t-il.

\- « Hm… Je préfère ça », marmonna Harry, le regard fuyant, en appuyant encore sur sa cicatrice.

\- « Parle pour toi », répliqua le blond.

Tout à coup, Harry se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre, tel un lion en cage. Déjà fort lassé après deux va-et-vient, Drago se coucha dans son lit en observant le brun du coin de l'œil en essayant de ne pas avoir la nausée. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand, en plus, il se mit à livrer de fond de sa pensée…

\- « Voldemort (Drago frissonna et fronça le nez) est en colère, mais cela semble passager. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il était surexcité, comme s'il venait de recevoir une grande nouvelle. Peut-être qu'un de ses plans se déroule comme il l'avait espéré, mais que quelque chose ou quelqu'un a représenté un obstacle, même temporaire, le contrariant alors. » Son pas était de plus en plus rapide, il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant sans arrêt. Néanmoins, son débit de parole ne cessait pas : « Mais comment savoir quoi… ? Rhaaa ! Il faut agir ! On ne peut pas rester ici, les bras ballants, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, que quelqu'un meurt, qu'il y ait de nouveaux dégâts ! Mais comment faire ? Il faut en parler aux membres de l'Ordre, mais en faisant cela, ils risquent de nous empêcher d'agir… Alors, il faudrait envisager… »

\- « Houlà ! Stop ! », l'interrompit Drago en levant bien haut ses deux bras. « A quoi tu joues, Potty ? Tu crois que tu vas sauver la planète à toi tout seul ? On va surtout refiler ça bien sagement à l'Ordre et ils se démerderont avec. Voilà tout. »

\- « Quoi ?! Impossible ! Nous devons agir ! C'est notre devoir, notre responsabilité ! »

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, abasourdi. Il eut un petit rire nerveux avant de répondre avec froideur à Harry :

\- « _Notre_ devoir ? _Notre_ responsabilité ? Potter… mais t'es complètement à l'ouest. Tu ne peux rien faire, t'es qu'un gamin ! Tu crois que c'est avec Weasmoche et Dent-de-Lapin que tu vas pouvoir faire tomber Tu-Sais-Qui ? Laisse tomber, descends de ton balais. Moi, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire : on va dire ce qu'on sait à l'Ordre, retourner à Poudlard et fermer notre gueule. Ça ira pour toi ou c'est trop dur de ne pas jouer les héros ? »

Harry s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Drago, le regard enflammé. Ses dents grinçaient et il serrait ses poings de manière sporadique. Quoi encore ?

\- « Je te demande pardon ? Moi, _au moins_ , j'essaie de faire quelque chose ! Je ne me contente pas de rester bien au chaud et en sécurité dans le manoir familial, à me goinfrer avec l'argent de mes parents ! J'ai des personnes qui comptent sur moi, je dois les protéger et tout faire pour anéantir Voldemort ! »

Drago se releva d'un coup avec force et força Harry à reculer de plusieurs pas. Il l'accola doucement au mur et posa une main à côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient glacials, envoyant des éclairs. Son visage était impassible et hautain. Il laissa la menace planer quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de s'adresser à lui il se mit à parler d'une voix froide et profonde, à glacer le sang. Chaque phrase était aussi incisive et coupante qu'un coup de poignard qu'on enfoncerait successivement dans la chair tendre :

\- « Tu crois que je ne comprends rien à ta pauvre et misérable existence, _Potter_ ? Mes parents sont quasi retenus en otage. Ma petite sœur risque de se faire tuer à tout moment si son existence est révélée. Je suis moi-même une sorte d'espion, infiltré dans les deux camps. Alors oui, je me comporte comme un enfoiré, mais si je crève, c'est ma famille qui y passe aussi. Alors tes petits malheurs d'adolescent en pleine rébellion, je m'en passe. »

Il ferma sa main et l'écrasa avec rage contre le mur. Ensuite, il recula sans cesser de fixer Harry. Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Le brun s'en voulait de ses paroles. Quelque fois, il oubliait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir dû faire des sacrifices pour les autres… Il soupira bruyamment. Il décida de rester seul encore quelques instants, juste le temps que sa cicatrice cesse de le brûler.

Durant ce temps, Drago s'était retrouvé dans le couloir, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de redescendre avec les autres. Du coup, il avait monté les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'était engouffré dans la première pièce de l'étage dont la porte était entrouverte. Fou de rage, il laissa claquer ses poings contre un oreiller qui trainait mollement sur un des lits de la chambre dans laquelle il s'était introduit.

Sans cesser de taper, il marmonnait dans sa barbe et maudissait Potter, Voldemort, son père, le chat, bref tout être sur lequel sa colère pouvait s'abattre ! Finalement, fatigué et légèrement lassé, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le parquet qui grinça. Avec ses mains, il s'empara du pauvre oreiller, plus piteux que jamais, et enfonça son visage dedans. Puis, d'un coup, il cria. A plusieurs reprises.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses cris avaient cessé, mais il avait gardé sa tête plongé dans les plumes. Il était las, il était en colère, il était triste… _Rha, quelle année pourrie !_

\- « Euh… Malefoy ? », résonna soudain une voix. Drago releva la tête, comme saisi d'un électrochoc. _Merde_.

\- « Est-ce que tu veux bien relâcher mon oreiller ? Enfin, si tu en as vraiment besoin je te le donne, mais bon… »

Il se redressa complètement, raide comme un piquet. Il épousseta les manches de sa chemise tout en se raclant la gorge. Il profita de ce bref moment pour faire un état des lieux rapide et se rendit enfin compte de son erreur : il était dans la chambre des filles. D'où la présence d'une Hermione perplexe devant lui. _Merde…_

\- « Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu euh… ce que tu crois. Je… J'allais juste euh… », bégaya-t-il vainement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ou de _creepy_. Et depuis quand devait-il se justifier ? A une née-moldue qui plus est !

\- « Ce n'est rien, Drago. (L'interpellé leva un sourcil sceptique et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, prêt à répliquer). Tu ne vas pas t'offusquer que j'ai osé prononcer ton prénom après que je t'ai vu renifler mon oreiller, quand même ? », dit-elle avec un air de défi.

\- « Quoi ?! Mais non ! Je ne faisais pas ça, tu as mal compris, je… », recommença à se défendre Drago, mais un petit rire le fit s'arrêter.

Hermione secouait la tête en ne se retenant même plus de rire discrètement. Elle regarda alors le Serpentard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le sol et s'adossa à la barre d'un des autres lits.

\- « Je te taquine, _Drago_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien aux autres, on dira que c'est notre petit secret… Et tes penchants pervers pour mes oreillers resteront entre nous. »

Le blond n'avait même plus la force de se défendre et il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber à son tour au sol, l'oreiller tombant à côté de lui, comme pour le narguer. Il fit une moue vers celui-ci et fut, l'espace d'un court instant, tenté de le taper comme pour lui faire comprendre la honte qu'il venait de subir à cause de lui, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que… ce n'était qu'un oreiller. Hermione continuait de le regarder, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- « Hum… Et sinon ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ces lieux ? Tu n'es pas venu ici que pour mon oreiller j'espère ? », fit-elle, l'air faussement choqué.

\- « Jalouse, Granger ? », attaqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- « Complétement. »

Drago fut littéralement pris au dépourvu par sa remarque fulgurante. Elle avait répondu avec aplomb, le défiant de ses yeux noisette. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction… Au contraire, il pensait que la jeune fille se mettrait à rougir, qu'elle détournerait les yeux, voire qu'elle se cacherait le visage à l'aide de sa touffe de cheveux. Or là, c'était lui le plus gêné des deux ! Non, mais dans quel monde vit-on ! _Mince… Qui aurait cru que je serai pris à mon propre jeu ? C'est qu'elle est douée, cette née-moldue…_

Constatant l'embarras du blond, Hermione mit fin à sa gêne en reprenant la parole. Cependant, elle savoura encore quelques secondes sa victoire et se promit de ne jamais oublier ce moment où elle, Hermione Granger, sorcière née de parents moldus, avait cloué le bec à Drago Malefoy.

\- « Plus sérieusement, qui essayais-tu de fuir comme ça ? »

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Un instant – un instant seulement ! – il fut tenté de montrer sa reconnaissance de ne pas insister sur sa gêne, mais au lieu de cela, il redressa le menton et reprit son air de dédain envers Hermione. Cependant, à bien le regarder, on remarquait tout de suite que son attitude n'avait rien d'agressive ou de mesquine.

\- « Juste Potter qui me gonfle. »

\- « C'est bien, tu l'appelles par son nom maintenant ! »

\- « Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Granger », répondit-il, mais un petit sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres, tout comme chez la brune. « Et sinon hm… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu… enfin, pourquoi es-tu montée ? »

Drago était un peu gêné d'un coup, il s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait avec Hermione sans animosité, de tout et de rien, sans personne d'autre dans les environs pour les interrompre ou les espionner. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette soudaine proximité avec la Gryffondor l'effrayait et, en même temps, il avait envie de titiller les limites, de jouer avec, de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser cet entretien sans que la lionne ne sorte les griffes… Oui, c'était ça : l'inconnu. Il voulait tester cet inconnu et voir jusqu'où il était capable d'aller avec Hermione. Bien sûr, la connaissant, il se doutait qu'elle se refermerait rapidement comme une huitre et éluderait. Enfin, ça l'amusera le temps que ça durera.

\- « Oh, j'avais envie d'être un peu seule un instant… »

\- « Tu veux que je te laisse ? » _Et voilà, la lionne prend la fuite. Levez le camp, la partie est gagnée !_

\- « Non, toi tu ne me déranges pas », répondit-elle cependant avec franchise, les yeux grand ouvert.

… _Quoi ? Tiens donc. Voilà que les choses deviennent intéressantes…_ Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui soit si agréable… Enfin, non, il voulait dire avenante.

\- « Drago… Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

\- « Oui », répondit-il, curieux.

\- « Est-ce que tu détestes réellement les moldus ? Et les nés-moldus ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant le plafond, les mains enserrant ses jambes repliées contre elle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

\- « Ne sois pas si méfiant… Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais. Non, je veux juste… comprendre. Quand je te vois avec Lyra… Puis avec moi… Les discours que tu tiens sur ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs… Enfin, je me demande. »

Il laissa planer un silence entre eux, le temps de trouver les mots justes. Décidemment, elle ne faisait que le surprendre : à nouveau, c'est elle qui menait la danse. D'une certaine façon, c'est elle qui avait l'avantage sur lui encore une fois. Après un long soupir, Drago répondit finalement :

\- « Non… Non, je ne vous hais pas. Mais c'est plus facile de le faire. »

\- « Pourquoi ? », interrogea-t-elle encore comme une enfant. Il eut presque envie de sourire en entendant sa question pleine d'innocence.

\- « Parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire et que… c'est juste plus facile. Je n'ai pas à choisir avec qui je suis ami, qui je ne dois pas aimer, comment me comporter : tout se fait naturellement, tout vient à moi sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit. Ça doit être difficile à comprendre pour une personne comme toi, mais c'est comme ça chez moi. »

« Une personne comme toi », il ne l'avait pas dit avec méchanceté, mais au contraire avec honnêteté. Etrangement, il espérait réellement qu'Hermione l'ait compris. Il la vit hocher la tête et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait maintenant Drago.

\- « Je crois comprendre… Même si c'est complétement tordu ! Et puis quoi encore, on va te dire qui épouser ? », ricanna-t-elle.

\- « Oui. »

La réponse était brute, sèche, sans fioritures. Elle mit immédiatement fin au sourire d'Hermione.

\- « C'est vrai… ? Et tu sais déjà… ? », relança-t-elle, hésitante. Elle savait Drago dans un bon jour pour parler avec elle, mais elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa chance.

\- « Oui. Astoria Greengrass, elle est plus jeune que nous à Poudlard. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. D'un côté, Drago méditait à cet avenir de plus en plus incertain (il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore en vie en juin). De l'autre, Hermione méditait sur ces révélations. Elle s'était bien rendu compte que le fonctionnement des vieilles familles sorcières avait quelque chose d'archaïque, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que cela aille aussi loin. Le temps s'étendit ainsi, mais aucun des deux ne se sentit oppressé par celui-ci ou à la recherche fébrile d'un sujet quelconque. Soudain, Hermione émit un son étouffé, la main sous le menton dans une attitude pensive presque comique tant elle était exagérée.

\- « Finalement, t'es pas vraiment un enfoiré salopard mangeur de veracrasses, peroxydé et pleurnichard. T'es pas un mauvais bougre, quoi », s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle énonçait une vérité universelle.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris et fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air dédaigneux et hautain devant la mine réjouie et joueuse de la Gryffondor.

\- « Mais que de qualités, j'en deviendrais presque prétentieux ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Hermione s'esclaffa en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle à cause du mouvement. Drago lui-même ne peut retenir son sérieux et se fendit d'un sourire.

\- « Je vais arrêter de te faire des compliments alors, ta tête est déjà assez grosse ! », ria-t-elle encore. Le blond se sentit attendris face à cette mine enfantine d'Hermione : jamais encore il ne l'avait vu partir d'un tel fou rire. Jamais avec lui tout du moins, encore moins grâce à lui.

\- « Et pour ta gouverne, cette couleur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Chaque Malefoy digne de ce nom se voit l'honneur de posséder une toison d'or sur sa tête. »

\- « Une toison d'or sur sa tête… », répéta Hermione avec malice. Elle avait essayé de prendre un air sarcastique, mais ses yeux pétillant et son sourire la trahissaient.

Elle s'essuya le coin des yeux avec sa manche retroussée, de petits éclats de rire s'échappant encore d'entre ses lèvres. Soudain, Drago se rendit compte de son comportement : il était là à contempler Hermione, la fille qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé de détester durant toutes ces années. Il l'observait et s'attendrissait devant son sourire, ses joues légèrement rosées et ses yeux brillant à cause de ses rires. Il la trouvait presque… _Non ! Non, rien-de-rien-de-rien-du-tout ! Non, mais Drac', t'es complètement fou ma parole ! C'est cette lionne qui t'a retourné le cerveau… A force de fréquenter ces foutus Gryffondors, t'es devenu une lavette comme eux. Mon pauvre vieux…_ Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite rapidement pour être sûr que toutes pensées impures s'en échappent et ne s'y accrochent plus.

\- « J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé parler avec toi, en tout cas. Merci, Drago. »

\- « Euh… De… De rien, Hermione… » Ce dernier mot s'était échappé dans un souffle, à peine plus perceptible qu'un coup de vent qui vous effleure la peau en été. Il ne sut pas si la concernée l'avait entendu, ayant immédiatement détourné son regard du sien. Il se racla ostensiblement la gorge et se leva d'un bond.

\- « Bon euh… Je vais y aller. Je… A tantôt », finit-il par dire avant de sortir promptement de la pièce.

Hermione le suivit des yeux. Après son départ, elle ne bougea pas directement. Elle ne cessait de fixer la porte qu'il avait mal fermée et qui restait entrebâillée. Puis, insidieusement, le coin de ses lèvres s'étira de manière à peine perceptible et elle murmura vers la porte :

\- « Oui, à tantôt. »


	10. Chapter 10 : Une réunion au sommet

**Le seul, l'unique... Le chapitre 10 !**

 **Et oui, il est (enfin) là ! Bon, je dois bien vous avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose ici mais il servait surtout à préparer le terrain pour le chapitre 11 qui va répondre à certaines attentes... Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, mais moi-même je suis toute excitée à l'idée de l'écrire ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu m'empêcher de le commencer avant même de publier celui-ci !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Réunion au sommet

Drago dévalait les escaliers, mais rapidement il se mit à ralentir. Quoi ? Il l'avait juste appelé par son prénom. Pas de quoi fouetter un jarvey… Mais quand même. Oh et puis, c'était juste un moment de faiblesse, un automatisme, il n'avait pas réfléchi, voilà tout ! Oui, c'est ça. Elle l'a appelé par son prénom, et tout naturellement il a dit le sien sans s'en rendre compte. Oui, tout à fait ça. Pas de quoi fouetter un jarvey donc. Il soupira.

Il passa devant la porte de sa chambre et regarda dedans si Potter y était encore, mais il était déjà redescendu. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, ses yeux heurtèrent un objet près de son sac. Il le détailla quelques instants, puis s'avança et s'en saisit. Il descendit les marches en retournant l'appareil photo polaroïd entre ses mains, mais il ne comprenait pas trop comment cela fonctionnait… Avec, il y a un sachet. Il devait en faire quoi ?

Arrivé en bas, il jeta un œil dans la cuisine et vit de nouvelles têtes, sans doute venues pour la réunion qu'il avait supposée plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement, il repéra la seule tête blonde de la pièce et, en essayant de rester discret, il l'appela du bout des lèvres. Cependant, Lyra, prise dans sa conversation avec Remus, ne l'entendait pas. Irrité, Drago regarda autour de lui et aperçu une sorte de petit caillou qui trainait là, sans doute une trace des trésors de Kreattur. Faisant appel à tout son talent d'attrapeur, il visa l'épaule de Lyra et jeta le petit caillou. Celui-ci vient la heurter un peu plus haut, dans la nuque, mais ce n'était pas grave : le but était qu'elle le remarque.

Immédiatement, elle porta la main à son cou et se retourna pour savoir ce qui l'avait heurtée. Elle vit Drago qui lui faisait signe de le suivre en-dehors de la pièce. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans sa conversation avec Remus en tournant ostensiblement le dos à son frère. Drago sentit l'irritation monter et soupira d'énervement… Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'emporter. Il prit sa baguette et exerça un accio sur le petit caillou, le plus discrètement possible que personne ne le remarque. A nouveau, il visa sa sœur et le lança. Plus lentement que la première fois, elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui lui refit des signes. Cette fois (mais toujours en levant les yeux au ciel), elle s'excusa auprès de Lupin, se leva et se rendit auprès de son frère.

\- « Tu as été élevé dans une ferme, ou quoi ? On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières dans ton école ? Tu sais, il y a des manières plus polies et plus civilisées d'interpeller les gens… », commença Lyra, mais Drago l'interrompit rapidement. Il lui tendit le polaroïd ainsi que le petit sachet.

\- « Explique-moi comment ça marche », dit-il simplement.

D'abord étonnée, Lyra regarda fixement les mains de son frère. Ensuite, un sourire illumina rapidement ses traits et elle se saisit promptement des précieux objets avec enthousiasme. Connaissant la pudeur de son frère, elle le tira par la manche pour qu'ils aillent ailleurs.

\- « Viens, je vais te montrer ! », chantonna-t-elle avec bonne humeur et candeur.

\- « Fais attention, cette chemise coute plus cher que toute cette bicoque ! », râla-t-il, mais plus pour la forme que réellement parce qu'il était contrarié.

Elle s'introduisit dans le petit salon où Drago avait l'habitude de se réfugier pour lire d'ailleurs, on pouvait apercevoir _Notre-Dame de Paris_ qui trainait sur le rebord de la cheminée. Drago passa rapidement le regard dessus, notant mentalement qu'il devrait se remettre à la lecture. Lyra, quant à elle, sautillait dans tous les sens. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, en parti exaspéré. Mais au fond, il avait l'habitude, et en plus, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, il aimait bien la voir aussi pétillante d'énergie. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être plutôt discret et renfermé, Lyra constituait un merveilleux contrepoint de joie et de bonne humeur.

\- « Alooooors ! Pour commencer, tu dois prendre ce sachet et le… Hé, Dray ! Tu m'écoutes ! », s'exclama-t-elle, remarquant qu'il fixait la cheminée. Elle s'approcha, saisit son menton de sa main droite et de l'autre, elle pointa deux doigts sur ses yeux puis sur les siens, à plusieurs reprises. « Focus ! »

Drago leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, se demandant bien ce qu'elle fabriquait à lui fourrer les doigts devant ses yeux. Encore un truc de moldu ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce « focus » ?

\- « Oui, che t'écouteu », sa diction rendue plus difficile à cause de la main qui compressait son menton.

\- « Je préfère ça ! Bon, donc je disais : ce sachet, ce sont les recharges, c'est là-dessus que va s'imprimer la photo. Tu dois juste les mettre ici, dans l'appareil… Voilà, comme ça… Tu l'allumes, et c'est parti ! »

\- « C'est tout ? »

\- « C'est tout. »

Drago prit le polaroïd entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe et l'examina, suspicieux. Il se retint de justesse d'émettre un soupir, ainsi qu'un commentaire dédaigneux. Il savait que Lyra s'était donné du mal pour lui trouver ce cadeau… Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Certes, il aimait sa sœur et… tolérait… les moldus, mais il n'en était pas pour autant fan au point d'avoir un de leur objet chez lui.

Il put retenir sa remarque acerbe, mais pas son soupir. Cependant, Lyra ne faisait même pas attention à lui, trop absorbée par son soliloque sur les bienfaits du polaroïd (mais quel nom aussi ! C'est celui qu'on donnerait à une maladie, pas à une machine censée « immortaliser-les-moments-les-plus-précieux-de-notre-vie »).

\- « Oui, oui, ça va j'ai compris Lyra ! », s'énerva Drago.

\- « Hm ? »

\- « Bon… Et si on… essayait cette _chose_ ? »

Drago regretta immédiatement. Les yeux de Lyra se gonflèrent d'un coup, devenant plus brillant que jamais. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et ses joues en émettant un petit couinement long et aigu. Puis soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, elle se mit à sautiller sur la pointe de ses pieds, toujours en émettant son affreux bruit.

\- « Hiiiiiii ! Ouiouiouioui ! Allez, viens là ! » Ni une ni deux, elle s'empara de l'appareil, tira Drago par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Elle mit l'appareil à l'envers, droit vers eux et, un grand sourire sur le visage, les cheveux un peu fous autour d'elle, elle cria plus qu'elle ne dit :

\- « Maintenant, sourie ! »

\- « Qu… ? »

Clic !

Directement après le petit bruit, une feuille blanche sortie de l'appareil. Lyra lâcha immédiatement les épaules de Drago et l'arracha presque tandis que le polaroïd retombait sur les coussins mous du sofa, non loin d'eux.

Les yeux dans le vague, il clignait encore des paupières pour faire passer l'effet du flash. Il avait une expression penaude sur le visage, Drago se gratta le crâne, son autre bras pendouillant mollement le long de son corps.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? », murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Néanmoins, une réponse lui parvint malgré tout :

\- « Regarde, Dray ! Oh elle est trop drôle ! », gloussa Lyra. « T'as l'air super idiot dessus, une vraie tête de troll ! »

Drago fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres en entendant la remarque. Celle-ci n'avait rien pour le ravir, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il qualifiait les deux balourds Crabbe et Goyle de trolls…

Mais curieux malgré lui, il s'avança derrière sa sœur et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il fronça le nez à la vue du cliché Lyra était surexposée et sa peau, déjà pâle à la base, comme la sienne, était blafarde. Ses cheveux voletaient en désordre autour d'elle, mais elle avait un énorme sourire qui faisait plisser ses yeux. Quant à lui, on voyait dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En passant sa main autour de son cou, Lyra avait bougé ses cheveux et une mèche piquait vers le plafond de façon grotesque. Son expression n'était pas boudeuse, mais il ne souriait pas pour autant, la bouche entrouverte sur sa question laissée en suspens. Son visage était collé à celui de Lyra et le reste de la pièce derrière eux était flou, sans doute dû aux mouvements désordonnés et surexcités de la plus jeune des Malefoy.

Cependant, chose curieuse, au plus il regardait la photo, au plus il l'appréciait. Il n'était pas du tout à son avantage dessus, mais elle avait… son charme. De plus, le cliché était d'une couleur particulière, loin de celle que l'on avait avec les photos sorcières qui bougent dans tous les sens. Le plus drôle au fond, c'était justement ça : ils étaient immobiles, et pourtant il revivait à chaque instant les mouvements qui les avaient saisis au moment de prendre la photo. Au final, il souriait presque en contemplant le cliché.

\- « Bon. Et si on en faisait une autre, correcte cette fois ? »

Lyra se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le torse de Drago qui la saisit entre ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Il la relâcha rapidement après, un peu gêné. Même s'il tenait à elle plus qu'à sa vie, il n'était pas friand et encore moins à l'aise dans ces épanchements fraternels. Lyra ne pipa mot, mais un discret sourire pouvait être deviné. Ce moment passé, ils refirent une photo, mieux cadrée et sur laquelle ils étaient plus soignés. Il la donna à sa sœur et garda la première.

En effet, du monde il y en avait. A la populace qui arpentait déjà la vieille bicoque, s'étaient rajoutés Lupin et Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall et Maugrey. Une cacophonie infernale résonnait contre les murs douteux de la cuisine. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse, cependant on était loin d'une ambiance bon enfant. Drago ne comprenait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette impression, mais il semblait qu'il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Les différents membres de l'Ordre gardaient un œil sérieux, malgré les sourires de façade. Seul Maugrey maintenait son air renfrogné habituel, son œil bleu électrique vagabondant dans tous les coins de la pièce, passant furtivement sur chaque personne présente. Etrangement, Drago avait l'impression que c'était sur lui qu'il revenait le plus souvent…

Heureusement, il était assis à côté de Lyra. De temps à autre, elle lui faisait un clin d'œil ou un sourire rassurant qui le requinquait. Elle était elle-même à côté de M. Weasley qui ne tarissait pas de questions sur le monde moldu. Un peu plus loin, Tonks transformait certaines parties de son visage, au plus grand plaisir de Ginny et Ron. Hermione était assise plus loin, en grande conversation avec Lupin. Drago ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sujet, mais Hermione s'emballait avec de grands gestes, à l'inverse de Lupin qui semblait plus magnanime. A un autre coin de la table, sous l'œil vigilant et soupçonneux de Mme Weasley, les jumeaux entretenaient une conversation à voix basse.

\- « Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez trois manières de requinquer les lampes-de-porche : avec des miles euh des piles, une manivelle et… le soleil ? Mais c'est fantastique ! (Puis élevant la voix autant que le cou pour dominer les têtes autour de lui :) Tu entends ça, Molly chérie ? Les moldus utilisent le soleil comme énergie ! C'est fantastique ! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que la matriarche des Weasley. Ils eurent ensuite, furtivement, un sourire complice tous deux pensaient la même chose de la passion de M. Weasley pour les moldus. Molly semblait lasse et se contentait d'hocher mécaniquement la tête face à l'enthousiasme toujours débordant de son époux.

\- « Mais dis-moi, Lyra… A quoi servent les ténéphétones ? », demanda-t-il encore en enfournant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

\- « Les téné-hein ? », répéta-t-elle.

\- « Les téléphones, M. Weasley », corrigea Drago automatiquement. A force d'avoir lui-même subi le rabâchage de sa sœur, il connaissait quasi parfaitement le vocabulaire moldu. « Ça permet aux moldus de communiquer entre eux instantanément à distance. »

\- « Impressionnant », fit-il, réellement ébahi par ce qu'on lui racontait. « Mais… C'est comme nos feux de cheminée ? »

\- « Mieux même : le feu de cheminé nous contraint d'être près d'une cheminée, donc chez nous en général, alors qu'ici les moldus peuvent être n'importe où, assis, en train de marcher… C'est réellement une belle invention. »

Drago leva la tête vers M. Weasley tout en avalant ses brocolis. Il tiqua immédiatement en voyant la tête de son interlocuteur. En effet, Arthur avait des yeux grands ouverts et la bouche entrouverte, qui laissait deviner un morceau de patate en cours de machouillage. Drago se demanda un instant s'il y avait quelque chose de collé sur son visage, mais il dut bien vite se rendre compte que c'était autre chose qui l'avait choqué car Lyra lui faisait également de gros yeux et McGonagall, à côté de lui, s'était raidie. Soudain, il comprit : il venait, inconsciemment, de faire l'éloge des moldus et de leur technologie.

Drago sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, gêné. Il entendit vaguement Lyra reprendre la conversation d'une voix rapide et enjouée. Finalement, le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre, mais Drago avait obstinément gardé le silence, si ce n'est à quelques monosyllabes près. Une fois le dessert englouti (un merveilleux pudding maison !), M. Weasley se leva en posant les deux mains à plat sur la table pour dominer l'assistance :

\- « Bien ! Merci, Molly chérie, pour ce délicieux repas. Je crois que personne ici ne me contredira quand je dis que c'était excellent ! (Il jeta à un regard tendre à sa femme et reprit immédiatement son air sérieux). Bon, les enfants, il est temps de nous laisser. Nous avons une réunion très importante, à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas participer… »

Ses derniers mots furent à peine audibles, car noyés sous les protestations des dits enfants. Les jumeaux surtout étaient les plus mécontents (« On est adulte ! On a le droit de participer ! », « Vous resterez des enfants tant que vous serez encore sous mon toit ! », répliquait instantanément leur mère). C'était sans parler d'Harry qui avait repris ses airs bravaches et arguait avec ardeur pour qu'il puisse rester. Mais oui, après tout, il était le survivant pardi ! Drago ricana en son for intérieur, pas mécontent des refus que le Balafré se prenait. _Et toc ! Voilà qui le remet à sa place_. Le blond n'avait toujours pas digéré sa remarque de tout à l'heure.

Finalement, les membres eurent le dernier mot et c'est sans ménagement que Drago, Lyra, Fred et Georges, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dehors. Ce dernier surtout était fou de rage et ne cessait d'éructer face à cette injustice. Ils montèrent tous dans la chambre que Drago partageait avec les deux bouffondors. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas dans la pièce qu'Harry frappa le mur de son poing, faisant voleter de la sciure dans l'air.

\- « Harry… Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver. L'Ordre sait ce qu'il fait… », commença Hermione d'une voix douce et conciliante.

\- « Non ! Ils ne savent rien ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont dans la tête de Voldemort (un frisson parcourut la pièce), ils ne le comprennent pas… pas comme moi… »

\- « Je ne m'en vanterait pas trop à ta place, Potty. »

\- « Oh, toi, la ferme ! », grogna Ron au blond.

\- « Un problème, Belette ? Attends avant de répondre, il ne faudrait pas que tes deux neurones surchauffent sous l'effort. »

\- « Toi, je vais te… »

\- « Tu ne vas rien du tout ! », fit Hermione d'une voix sèche en levant les deux mains. Elle jeta un regard menaçant à Ron qui fulminait, et un autre, noir, au blond qui arborait son éternelle expression narquoise, les bras croisés et adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- « Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fera avancer les choses. Nous devons réfléchir à la meilleure façon de procéder et d'apporter notre aide sans les gêner… Mais il faut aussi se rappeler que dans quelques jours, nous retournons à Poudlard… »

\- « Où nous pourrons espionner ces foutus fils de mangemorts ! … Sans rancune, Malefoy », susurra Ron, sans pour autant se sentir coupable.

Harry avait recommencé, comme à son habitude, à marcher en rond dans la pièce, une main dans les cheveux. Drago jeta un coup circulaire dans la pièce. Tout comme lui, Lyra avait un sourcil levé, signe qu'elle pensait comme Drago. Ces gamins, encore à l'école, pensaient vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre le Mage Noir… ? A côté d'elle, debout, se tenaient Ginny et les jumeaux. Tous les trois se sentaient concernés par les élucubrations charlataniques d'Harry. _Binoclard pourrait leur dire que se jeter de la fenêtre détruirait Vous-Savez-Qui qu'ils le feraient… C'est une secte, une véritable secte…_

\- « Nous devons agir. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour élaborer un plan… »

\- « On fera tout pour t'aider, Harry ! », répondit immédiatement Weaslette.

… _Roulement de tambours, laissons place au discours de Gourou-Harry !_

\- « Mais… Nous sommes coincés. Nous devons retourner à Poudlard… Et il est hors-de-question de ne pas y retourner, tu m'entends, Harry ! C'est l'année des BUSE pour Ginny », déclara Hermione avec de gros yeux. La petite rousse haussa des épaules en marmonnant quelque chose comme « C'est pas très important de toute façon. »

Harry continua de marcher de long en large, ses cheveux de plus en plus malmenés. Drago se demanda vaguement s'il ne s'en irait pas loin de ces idiots, ou s'il restait pour les écouter délirer (il fallait avouer que cela valait son pesant de gallions lorsque Potty s'emportait dans un discours fiévreux d'héroïsme, de courage et d'idioties). Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième option quand Lyra lui jeta un regard d'interrogation, les sourcils froncés. _Bienvenue dans mon monde !_ sembla-t-il lui répondre en retour.

\- « Bon. Les options qui s'offrent à nous sont très minces. Nous sommes obligés de retourner à Poudlard, alors nous en profiterons pour récolter toutes les informations que nous pourrons durant les quelques jours qu'il nous reste ici. Je suis sûr que Voldemort (une vague de tremblements parcourra l'assistance) prépare quelque chose… Je le sens… Il est complètement survolté, comme si une grande nouvelle venait de lui être annoncée… »

\- « Harry », commença doucement Hermione, « comment est-ce que tu peux en être sûr ? Je sais, nous savons qu'il prépare quelque chose, mais qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant par rapport à d'habitude ? »

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce et balaya son regard émeraude sur tous les occupants. Il prit une grande inspiration tout en portant sa main à son front dans un geste automatique.

 _L'artiste ménage son effet… Attention, mesdames et messieurs, le grand Harry Potter pour vous uniquement ce soir… Nouveaux roulements de tambours !_

\- « Ma cicatrice. Je sens… Je le sens. Quelque fois, je le vois aussi et… »

\- « Harry ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Tu dois t'entrainer à fermer ton esprit ! C'est Dumbledore qui… »

\- « Je sais, Hermione », l'interrompit-il sèchement. « Mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il a un plan… un vrai plan. Il semble sûr de lui, comme si… comme s'il sentait… Non, comme s'il _savait_ que les choses allaient bien se passer pour lui. Je ne comprends pas exactement de quoi il s'agit… Une arme ou une mission… »

\- « Une mission ? Qu'il aurait confiée ? A qui ? », demanda vivement Hermione.

Drago se figea. Il releva brusquement la tête en plissant les yeux. _Serait-il en train de… ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…_ Il respira calmement et reprit son air impassible habituel. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lyra, celle-ci fixait Harry avec scepticisme. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de prendre la parole.

\- « Une minute papillon… Si je comprends bien, tu te ballades tranquilou-bilou dans la tête de Voldi ? Comme ça ? Comme si tu zappais entre sa tête et la tienne ? »

Fred et Georges répétèrent plusieurs fois d'affilée chacun à leur tour « tranquilou-bilou ». C'était à celui qui pouvait le dire le plus vite possible. Ron, quant à lui, articula « zappais » en fronçant les sourcils, un air idiot peint sur le visage.

\- « Disons plutôt que lui et moi, nous sommes reliés », répondit Harry, gêné par le poids du regard d'Hermione, plus qu'éloquent.

\- « Reliés… Et donc, sur une intuition – car c'est bien de ça dont on parle – tu extrapoles et tu déduis que Voldi a confié une mission qui lui apportera la victoire sur un plateau d'argent ? »

\- « Plus ou moins, mais… », tenta d'argumenter Harry.

\- « Il n'y a pas de "Mais", Potter. » Soudain, son ton était devenu trainant et cassant. Plus que jamais, elle ressemblait à Drago. Tout le monde dans la pièce, surtout les filles, semblaient surpris de son attitude. Lyra balaya chaque personne présente dans la pièce de ses yeux bleus. « Attendez… Non… Vous le croyez vraiment ? »

\- « Oui, bien sûr », déclara immédiatement Hermione.

\- « Bha oui », rajouta Ron en haussant les épaules. « On ne sait rien d'autre, et on a confiance en Harry… »

\- « Mais vous êtes fou ! Ce gars est complètement paumé ! Désolée Harry, mais sur une intuition tu vas faire courir un grave danger à tout le monde juste parce que _tu crois_ quelque chose ?! »

\- « Tu vois maintenant ce que je vis… », soupira Drago narquoisement.

Harry fit un pas en avant au milieu de la pièce, énervé de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

\- « Ce n'est pas que moi, Malefoy aussi ! Sa marque le brûle aussi ! »

\- « Quoi ?! » demanda immédiatement Hermione en braquant son regard sur le blond. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, levèrent le sourcil gauche dans une synchronisation parfaite, les bras croisés et un sourire se dessinant doucement sur leurs lèvres.

Lyra haussa les épaules, puis regarda vaguement son frère qui fusillait Harry.

\- « Et alors ? Cela ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas nouveau, que je sache », dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Mais c'est une preuve ! », argua encore Harry en levant les bras au ciel, presque théâtralement.

\- « Une preuve de quoi, Binoclard ? » susurra Drago. « Que Tu-Sais-Qui prépare quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas nouveau. Qu'il tue des gens ? Comme d'habitude. Qu'il désire ardemment te trouver et t'éliminer le plus douloureusement possible ? Ce n'est pas mon problème. Alors, ouvre grand tes oreilles Potty : Tu-Sais-Qui va agir, c'est certain. Mais ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir, nous n'avons rien à voir là-dedans. Si tu veux jouer les héros, libre à toi de te jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais c'est sans moi. Je risque déjà assez ma peau comme ça et je ne suis pas presser de clamser. Alors merci, mais non merci. »

Durant tout le temps qu'a duré son petit discours, Drago était resté étrangement calme et maitre de lui, parlant avec mesure, quoique froidement. Il avait également veillé à balader son regard sur tout le troupeau pour bien leur faire comprendre que leur petit jeu de jouer les gentils justiciers ne prenait pas avec lui. Il avait fini en décroisant ses bras, puis était sorti d'un pas tranquille de la chambre. Dans le couloir, Drago entendit vaguement que la conversation se poursuivait, mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. C'était bien le cas de le dire : la seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'était sa sécurité et celle de sa sœur. Il laissait ses élucubrations au Binoclard, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Surtout que bientôt, il ne sera plus là pour veiller sur elle.


End file.
